New Life, New Beginning
by CharahForever23
Summary: Future Fic..Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton. Brooke left the day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding. Lucas left a little while after, heartbroken. Seventeen years later, they all come back to Tree Hill to find that it isn't how they left it. Will past love's
1. How it all began

**Hi guys, new story. Anyway i'm gonna clear a few things up. Nathan and Lucas are _not _brothers. They are best friends. Other then that everything in the show has pretty much happened. Dan is Lucas' father and Karen is his mother. Nathan's last name will be Lee. His father will be...i'm no sure yet. His mother is obviously Deb who really won't be in this story to much. This story is in the future. It's about 17 years later. Some of the Tree Hill gang will have kids and there will be lots of drama!!! Enjoy and review!**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**It was early in the morning when Lucas Scott decided to go for a run with his most favorite person in the whole world. The one he loved and cared for and who he had known since, well, forever. She was about 5"3, had auburn hair with streaks of blonde in it, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes you could ever see. Her personality reminded him so much like his ex-girlfriend, Brooke Davis. The one that he had loved since high school. **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**It was the day after Nathan and Haley's wedding and Lucas was hanging out with everyone but got worried when Brooke didn't show up. He decided it wouldn't hurt to go check up on her so he headed over to her house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and still no answer so he turned the knob and noticed it was open so he went in. It was then that he noticed that all of Brooke's things were gone. He ran into the bedroom.**

**"Brooke!?" He yelled and when he got no response he got even more worried. It wasn't until he noticed a small piece of paper did anything make sense.**

_**Dear Lucas,**_

_**I'm sorry that it had to be this way. You know that I love you more than words but I just needed to go. I need you to be happy Lucas. Find someone that you will let in all the way. Even if that someone is Peyton. I'm not mad Lucas, that's not why I left. I just need time. I love you and will never stop loving you. **_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Brooke Davis**_

**Lucas sat down and for the first time in forever, Lucas Scott cried. He had lost the only one he had ever truly loved and he didn't know what he did wrong.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lucas had taken it hard and wouldn't leave his room for almost a month. He cried, yelled, screamed, threw things. Anything he could do to get her out of his head, but no such luck. He tried repeatedly to get a hold of Brooke, to talk to her. Anything, but no. He never heard from her again and it was breaking him, slowly but surly, Lucas Scott had become empty. Haley and Nathan had tried to help him but he pushed them away . Even Peyton couldn't help him. He was too far gone to even care. Lucas had almost gotten killed in a serious car accident again but he managed to survive it, barely. When Lucas had woken up from the anestetics he was hoping to see Brooke but she wasn't there. Lucas finally got fed up and decided to move to Orange County. Alone. **

**Lucas stayed there in Orange County for a month until he met her. Kayley Ellis, the second girl of his dreams. She had brownish hair and was about 5"5. She had blue eyes and was very happy it seemed. She wasn't bubbly but she was indeed usually happy. She was gorgeous and very flirty with the boys. She had caught Lucas' eye and almost instantly his heart. They both, almost, simotaniously fell in love and within two months had gotten pregnant. Nine months later they had Kelly Brooklyn Scott the most sweetest girl in the universe. She was a mix of both Kayley and Lucas, but mostly had Lucas features. What confused Lucas the most was that Kelly looked like Brooke more then anything. Hence the middle name. **

**Lucas and Kayley had gotten married at the age of 20 when Kelly was three and started their life together as a real family. Lucas never kept in touch with anyone from Tree Hill because he thought that it wouldn't be the right time. **

**Lucas was signed on to the Miami Heat basketball team, eventhough he lived in the O.C. He had made it on and was going strong and could never be stopped and soon their family had bought a new house. A mansion to be exact. They liked it there because it was peaceful and quiet. Secluded. Everything was going great for the family until the day Kelly turned 10.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**It was pouring out and Kayley, Lucas, and Kelly were trying to get to the place of the birthday party but Kayley couldn't see very well. They were heading about 80 miles down the road. Lucas was filming it and all were having fun until it happened. A transfer truck slammed into the side of their mini van out of no where. It flipped down a narrow muddy hill and slid down to the bottom. Both Kelly and Kayley were unconscious and bloody but Lucas was awake. He looked over at both his wife and his daughter. He cursed at him self because at the moment he couldn't move. He struggled and moved to try and get to them but no luck. It wasn't until he saw gasoline start to drip that he started to panic. If the car was on fire then that meant if he didn't get them out of here soon they were all gonna die.**

**Lucas finally broke free and managed to grab Kelly first. He pulled her out from her seat. Blood and all and set her firmly on the grass away from the car. Lucas turned around to go get Kayley but the car exploded into flames causing him to fly back a few feet and get knocked unconsious.**

**When Lucas woke up he was in the hospital and he was hurting all over but none of that seemed to bother him at the moment. He screamed for the doctor and he came rushing in. When Lucas asked about his wife and his daughter, the doctor looked down at the ground and told him that Kelly was severly hurt but was okay. Lucas sighed and then the doctor proceeded to tell Lucas about Kayley. Lucas thought that he was gonna cry as the doctor told him of how they tried their best to save Kayley but failed. She was gone. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Six years later and here they were sticking it out together. Kelly, his beautiful baby girl, was one of the toughest people he had ever met. She somehow got over the death of her mother and managed to help out at the house and still have time to hang out with her father. Add that on top of cheerleading, student body president and smartest kid in school and you got yourself a tough ass person. Lucas had retired from basketball but he became the couch of the Miami Heat shortly after leaving. Kelly had supported him the whole way. Right now he was taking a break in the off season. Lucas tried not to depend on Kelly so much but sometimes he needed her to go do something with him to get his mind off other things.**

**Lucas had never told Kelly that he pulled her out before pulling her mother out. He was scared that she might tell him that it was all his fault and hate him forever so he never told her. Kelly was never the one to judge others but if it came to something like this he figured she might. **

**Kelly was like Haley in some crazy way. She was a nice girl and smart as hell to boot. But Kelly was, for sure, exactly like Brooke which bothered Lucas. He didn't want to remember her. After sixteen years of not seeing anyone from Tree Hill, Lucas felt bad. He so desperatly wanted to see Haley and Nathan but he couldn't. He couldn't go back there because there were to many memories of her. Lucas realized that maybe they could come visit him instead. Maybe. He would have to call them. Or maybe he should go back and face the demons.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Oh I soo bet you!" Kelly panted to her father when entering the house. Grabbing a waterbottle Lucas replied.**

**"Oh you did not, I was ahead of you and you took a shortcut!" He laughed, so did she.**

**" Ya well I didn't want to run by that old creepy man that always stared at me! Anyway, What's on the agenda today?" Kelly asked grabbing a bottle of water. He shrugged and decided that he should tell her about the visit.**

**"Well, see I got a letter yesterday stating that it is my 15 year reunion and I was kinda going to down to it and I want you to come with me. Is that cool with you?" He asked looking at her and to his relief she smiled that dimpled smile of hers.**

**"Of course that sounds awesome, besides I could use a break from everything. When are we leaving?" Kelly asked obviously a little excited. He smiled.**

**"We leave tonight." He said and she looked shocked.**

**" Oh my god, I have to go pack!" She sceamed running out the door up to her room. Lucas looked after her and laughed yelling up. "Try not to pack enough for everyone on the Titanic!" **

**"Oh shush!" He heard from up the stairs, he laughed and decided to go pack himself. Tomorrow was gonna be a crazy day.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

**Haley was sitting in a chair, reading a book when a tall black haired boy about the age of seventeen came walking in. He sat next to her and was drenched in sweat, much to her disgust.**

**"Aww gross Brett, get away from me when you're all sweaty like that." She said disgusted and got up and walked over to the kitcen door. He looked at her and smirked.**

**"Mom I just want a hug. Come're!" He said walking over to her. She screamed and started laughing when Nathan walked in.**

**"Brett, what are you doin to your mother?" Nathan asked obviously amused. Brett looked at him and smiled. He then smirked.**

**"Nothin." He said and walked over to the back door. "I'm gonna go to the rivercourt to play a game with the guys." he said before walking out. Nathan came in and pulled Haley on the couch with him. He showed her a letter and she looked at it. She smiled brightly.**

**"High School Reunion? Oh, that's awesome! That means we get to see everyone again!" She said smiling and looking around the room but her smile faded when she looked at one particular picture. "Except some people." The picture was of Lucas. Nathan rubbed the sides of her arms.**

**"It's okay Hales, everything will be okay. You never know he might come." Nathan stated, just then the doorbell rang. Haley got up and answered it. Who she saw there near made her fall backwards. Nathan came up behind her still looking at the letter and not seeing who it was. "Who is it Ha-" He said and looked up. His mouth fell to the floor.**

**"Brooke" Haley stated and started to smile. She lunged at the friend she once knew and embraced her in a hug. Brooke smiled and hugged Haley back.**

**"Hey tutor girl!" Brooke said hugging her back. When they pulled back Brooke went over to hug Nathan but he backed away. He was mad at her for leaving Lucas like she did, Brooke knew this and nodded at him. "Nathan". One thing that Nathan noticed was that Brooke wasn't alone. A male came up from behind her and embraced her. Haley looked at her funny and looked at Nathan who was shooting dagers at the male and Brooke. " Oh guys this is my boyfriend Carlos." Brooke stated and he stuck his hand out to shake Nathan's. He looked at it and turned around and walked away. **

**" Oh guys come in. Ugh...make yourselves comfortable." Haley said and went after Nathan. "What was that? Why didn't you shake his hand? That's common curtosy Nathan." Haley said, hands on hips. He looked at her and scoffed.**

**"Please Haley, she just walses back in here and expects me to welcome her with open arms after what she did to Lucas? She broke him, Haley. She caused him to move away and for him to almost die in that accident, and she didn't even come and see him after you told her about it. God damn it Haley! Why on earth would you even let her in here?" Nathan yelled. Haley looked at the ground for a moment and then looked at him again.**

**"Because Nathan, she is my friend and eventhough I am upset with her for what she did, she probably has a good reason." Haley argued. Of course she was mad at Brooke for leaving but she remembered that she had done the same thing. Brooke seemed happy and Haley was going to support her the best she could.**

**"Well if she's staying here then i'm going to a hotel. I am not going to be in the same house with the woman that destroyed my best friend's life and drove him away!" Nathan yelled and stomped out of the kitchen, walking past Brooke and Carlos but then he stopped and turned to face Brooke. "Thank you very much for breaking Lucas' heart...again." With that Nathan walked out of the building. Brooke looked at Haley who had just marched out of the kitchen shocked. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Rewiew! Then i'll update faster! If you guys have any questions just ask and i'll answer them.**


	2. Startling revealations

**Hey guys, here's another one!!! Hope you like it! Anyway I don't own anything, except for the plot and Kelly and Brett. You'll meet him sooner or later.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Kelly and Lucas were sitting in their car with Lucas driving and Kelly staring out the window. She always got like this when they were going long distances in cars. After the accident she was scared to ever get in a car again, it wasn't until she was 15 when she finally got into a car. Kelly stared hopelessly out the window. **

**"Hey, so are you excited or what. I mean you're gonna get to see your grandmother for the first time. I know that talking on the phone to grandma wasn't really enough for you but...it's all going to change."Lucas said half looking at her and half looking at the road. She turned to him and flashed her Scott/Davis smile, which made him smile too. She had the dimples that Brooke had had and it always made him melt inside.**

**"That's okay dad. I know that I seen grandma once. I was probably too young to remember but I am really excited to meet Haley and Nathan though." Kelly said happily. He looked at her and laughed. "What?"**

**"Nothing, I just...you remind me of someone that I knew in high school. You look like her and you kinda act like her too, it's very strange." Lucas said while smiling.**

**"Am I gonna get to meet my clone or what?" She asked a little amused and smiling, but her smile soon faded when Lucas turned pale white. "What's wrong?"**

**Lucas had totally forgotten that it was a possibility that Brooke might be there. It had been a long sixteen years and he hadn't talk to her once. He had missed her deeply, still did, but he just didn't want to see her. She was the one that caused him the pain that he had endured and when he got into that accident she didn't even have the decincy to come and see him, to make sure he was alright. After that point Lucas was out of control. He cried, yelled, and blamed everyone around him but most of all he had blamed himself. What would do if he sees her?**

**"Nothin, it's just that I haven't seen or talked to her in a long time so...it might be hard to see her." Lucas said. Kelly nodded and leant her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her. " Go to sleep sweetie, i'll wake you up when we get there." Kelly nodded and almost instantly fell asleep. Lucas smiled at her. How could he have been so lucky to have such a girl? How, he didn't know, but he did and boy was he glad.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"So how have you been?" Haley asked Brooke. Both were catching up on the other's life. So far Haley had explained about the situation with her and Nathan and now it was Brooke's turn. Brooke shrugged.**

**"I'm doing great, actually." She replied and continued, "When I left I went to Europe and stayed there most of my time. I majored in design and my label from high school pulled through. For thirteen years I basically just worked and dated. Random guys. You know, the usual. Then I moved to Australia for a year and came back to Europe and that's when I met Carlos. We had a couple of dates and I really liked him and eventually I started to love him. We've been together for two years. I got the letter for the reunion and it brought up all the memories that I always wanted to remember." Brooke sighed. "Haley i'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I really am." Brooke said sadly.**

**"That's okay Brooke, I mean, I never really picked up the phone either. " Haley replied ashamed.**

**It was true, Haley never called Brooke. She never called Brooke about Lucas' accident like she told Nathan she did. She wanted to but she just didn't have the guts to. She had called Brooke once. It was just after Brooke had left. It was just after Haley had found out that she was pregnent. She was scared and didn't really have no one there for her so she attempted to call Brooke on her cell, but all she got was, "_We're sorry but the user you are attempting to call is out of service._" Haley cried and cried that day. She cried for Lucas, who was literally broken apart, she cried for herself and the situation she was in, and she cried because, well, hormones. Damn hormones. **

**"Well I say that we forget about the past and start thing about the furture." Brooke said looking at Haley while she nodded.**

**"I agree, so anyway are you going to the reunion and the dance afterwards?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and they both started talking about what they were gonna wear. It was going well until Haley asked the one question she knew was coming. "So...have you talked to Lucas since..you know?"Brooke sighed.**

**"No I haven't, listen I have my reasons for leaving I just didn't want to tell him and you guys so...I left." Brooke said. Haley nodded almost in understanding. "So, how is he doing?" she asked but almost felt ashamed when she saw the distraught look on Haley's face.**

**"I wouldn't know Brooke, I haven't seen or heard from him in Sixteen years almost seventeen." Haley replied un happily. She really did miss her best friend and she really wanted to know how he was doing and if he was alright but she couldn't find his telephone number or his address and she hated herself for losing it but she was also mad that he hadn't called her either.**

**"I'm sorry Hales. It's all my fault." Brooke said tears forming in her eyes. She never wanted to break Lucas' heart but there was a reason she left but she was too scared to tell him. Eventhough she didn't show it Nathan's comment hurt her and made her almost want to cry. Nathan never got mad at her. That was the first time she saw him get mad and yell at her.**

**"Yah it is Brooke," Haley started but her comment shocked Brooke, "You made him leave and you made him heartbroken and I will always hate you for that..," Brooke started to cry but listened as Haley continued, "but we all make mistakes trust me I know so I can forgive you . Nathan I don't know about. He was so mad at you when he saw how broken Lucas was. I mean Lucas was his best friend, you know?" Haley paused and Brooke nodded, Haley got up. "Look I have to go but why don't you and Carlos go to the cafe and see Karen. I know she wants to see you." Haley finished looking at her friend.**

**"Okay...I'm sorry...Hales I never meant...for it to...be like this..."Brooke sobbed causing Haley to sit and hug her.**

**"It's okay sweetie, trust me when I say everything will be okay. " Haley comforted. They sat there awhile just hugging until Brooke called Peyton. Peyton was estatic and told her to meet her and Jake at the cafe.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"I'm nervous, I mean I know that I shouldn't be but I mean i'm meeting grandma and I haven't really seen her before except for the last time we came here and that was like when I was a kid and so I don't know why i'm so nervous I mean I shouldn't be right..." Kelly rambled on before Lucas hushes her.**

**" Shh..sweetie it's okay. I'm sure it'll be fine Grandma will love you and get all excited because she hasn't seen you in awhile." Lucas said while rubbing the child's back. She sighed. They started to walk into the cafe.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Brooke, Carlos, Peyton and Jake were sitting at a table all talking about how each of them has been doing when Karen comes up to them.**

**"What can I get you guys?" She asked, as they all looked at the menus.**

**"Well nothing for me Karen, I have to go do some designs but thanks anyway." Brooke said. Karen took everyone else's orders and went out back to get them. She then came back out to give them their orders and she was very busy, it wasn't until the bell rang above the door that she paid attention to the rest of the room. Karen looked at the people who entered and dropped the plates on the floor and screamed. "LUCAS!" Causing all three heads to snap to the door. Peyton and Jake jumped up and ran to the door.**

**"Hey mom, how are you?" He asked hugging her. Karen then took a moment to look at the girl next to him and she smiled brightly and gave the girl a hug. God did she miss this girl. Kelly was an innocent girl with more pride then any other five year old could have had. Well, that was the last time she saw her and she looked so different, she barely recognized her. She asked them if they wanted anything. They asked for a couple of drinks.**

**Peyton and Jake came up and he smiled. "Hey you guys!" He hugged Peyton and then Jake and said hello.**

**Peyton looked over at the table they were sitting at and realized Brooke had just missed Lucas. Was that a good or bad thing? She marched over and asked Carlos where she was. He said that she just went to go do her designs. Peyton sighed. Then walked back over to Lucas and a strange girl. Who the hell was she? His girlfriend? She told them to come sit with her, Jake and Carlos.**

**"So how's life treatin ya Luke?" Peyton said happy to see him. He smiled.**

**"It's good,"he replied then got a nudge from Kelly," oh guys this is Kelly, Kelly this is Peyton and Jake and... " Lucas trailed off.**

**"Carlos Sancreman, nice to meet you man." Carlos said as they both shook hands.**

**Kelly smiled and said, "Hi nice to meet you all, i've actually heard about you guys, well except you." She pointed at Carlos.**

**"Oh really, all goods things I hope." Peyton said smiling at Lucas then at Kelly. Kelly smiled and Peyton noticed that she had dimples greatly showing. Just instantily, Peyton realized that Kelly looked almost exactly like Brooke and that scared her a little. What did he just replace Brooke with a super look alike?**

**"Ya, he tells me about a lot of things. I know a lot about Haley and Nathan and some about this other girl named Cheery?" Kelly replied shrugging her shoulders. Jake and Peyton laughed as Kelly just looked confused as hell.**

**"So man I was thinking that we could play some ball after we go to Nathan and Haley's, sound cool with you?" Lucas asked Jake ,who, nodded and hugged Peyton closer to him. "Oh hey you want to come too?" Carlos nodded. Uh oh, Peyton thought, this was gonna be a hell of a night.**

**They all talked for a while and the more Peyton got to know Kelly the more she seemed to act like Brooke. It was as if she was a mini clone. When it was starting to get dark they all decided to go home and get ready for Nathan and Haley's. Lucas decided that he was going to surprise them.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Everyone, except Nathan, was sitting at the dinner table and talking and laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until the doorbell rang did a fear shoot through Peyton as she remembered that Lucas was coming over with that Kelly person. Haley jumped up.**

**"Oh i'll get it!" Haley ran to the door and opened it, but not noticing who it was she said,"Do I know you?" The person shook their head no and began to speak as Peyton came up to the door.**

**"No, but.."The person started but was interuptted by Peyton.**

**"Hey Kelly, glad you made it, where's..."Peyton hinted and Kelly got it right away.**

**"Oh, he's gonna be a little late he had something to get first, so yah you jus gonna leave me standin out here all night, or what?" Kelly smiled showing her dimples off proudly. Haley looked at the girl a moment and Peyton nudged her.**

**"Oh, right, ya come on in, any friend of Peyton's is a friend of mine." Haley smiled at the girl who looked a little confused but nodded and walked in. Haley went in front of the two and they kind of lagged behind.**

**"Where did he go and how long is he gonna be?" Peyton whispered to the girl.**

**"He went go see his mom first so he said that I should get aquainted with everyone before he tells them i'm his daugther so..." Kelly started but was interupted by a very suprised Peyton.**

**"Your his _daugther_?" Peyton said astonished, Kelly nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yep, she was definitly like Brooke.**

**Just then there was another knock at the door. This time Peyton yelled, "I got it!" and answered it, revealing a very sharp looking Lucas. He saw Peyton and she motioned him in. The three of them walked into the livingroom except for Lucas. Peyton got the attention of everyone, except Brooke, who was using the bathroom. Thank god.**

**"I got a present for you Haley, well, actually I got two presents for you. I wish Nathan was here too...but I guess you can show it to him later. So without further adou here is present number 1." Peyton finishes and steps aside and as Haley looks on excited she she's a tall figure at the doorway. Then when the figure comes into focus she screams, "LUCAS!" and runs to him and almost knocks him over by jumping into his arms. **

**"Hey Hales." He said hugging her with all his might. Boy, did he miss this girl. They parted after what seemed an eternity to the others and she was smiling and then all of a sudden she hits him in the head and stops smiling. "Ow, what was that for?!" Lucas said while rubbing his now aching head.**

**"For not calling me in sixteen years you ass!" She said seriously but then she smiled and gave him another hug. "But i'm glad to have you back Luke, you don't know how much i've missed you." She said getting more excited then she had been in sixteen years.**

**"Ok, good for you guys, now for present number 2! Lucas if you would please do the honors." Peyton said. Lucas pulled away from Haley and nodded. He pointed to the door and Kelly came in. Haley looked confused as hell until Lucas decided to elaborate on the situation.**

**"Kelly meet my best friend Haley, Haley meet my daugther Kelly." Lucas said looking from one to another. Haley looked shocked. Kelly smiled a timid smile but none-the-less she stood there frozen. It wasn't until Haley smiled brightly that Kelly felt a little bit more relaxed.**

**"Ummm...hi Haley. It's very nice to meet you." Kelly said smiling showing her famous dimples.**

**"Hi it's nice to meet you too Kelly." Haley said, _Oh my god she looks like Brooke,_ Haley thought.**

**Lucas smiled at the reaction he got out of Haley and out of Kelly. Kelly usually wasn't shy but sometimes she was and that was only when she liked a person. So, for Lucas, this was a good sign. **

**"Well now that you too have met can we all sit down and get some food because i'm hungry from all the driving and everything." Lucas said while rubbing his stomach. Kelly and Haley both laughed but then Haley turned white as a ghost. Brooke. She had forgtotten Brooke was still here.**

**"Ugh...Luke, maybe...we should do this tomorrow...cause Nathan! Yah Nathan isn't here so..." Haley started but it was to late.**

**"Hey Haley I really like your bathr..." Brooke started but nearly fell on her ass as she stared at the boy she once loved and left. **

**"Brooke." Lucas said looking at her. Kelly looked at both of them and decided that she needed to get her dad out of here. Kelly had heard of this Brooke person and how she had broken his heart completely. She use to hate her for it but now seeing the look on the girl's face and how much they indeed looked alike she decided that she wanted to get him away from her for awhile at least, because if Kelly's thoughts were correct then Carlos was Brooke's boyfriend and her dad wasn't gonna like him so much.**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok guys, I won't update unless I have at least ten reviews!!! I know...i'm mean but I really want people to like this story. So if you like it so far and want me to update faster then review!!!**


	3. What the hell!

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to the people who reviewed!! I don't own anything except for Kelly and Brett!

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lucas." Brooke said knowing that she was going to cry.

"Ugh...hey, you know I totally forgot that I..we have to go to...uhh... this store that I saw by...THE CAFE! And I can't really drive so...well you should drive...me there!" Kelly said not knowing what the excuse could be. Lucas looked at her for a brief moment and then turns back to Brooke knowing well on what Kelly was trying to do but it wasn't going to work.

"Sweetie, go sit down and relax." Lucas said, his eyes not leaving Brooke's. Kelly nodded and started to head for a chair stopped and turned around.

"For tonight is the beginning of always and always starts with forever." she said and sat down. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and opened them looking at everyone in the room but as he turned towards Carlos he realized the one thing he didn't want to believe. He looked over at Brooke again and saw that there was a ring on the hand that meant that you were engaged. She saw what he was looking at and pulled her hand up and ran it through her hair.

"Why? Why? Why?" Lucas kept mumbling to himself but no one could hear him. Everyone was looking at him like they knew he was going to get mad. But he didn't. He simply stated, "That's fine, sorry Hales i'll be right back." He said before turning around Brooke hot on his heals.

"Lucas, would you please just LISTEN!" Brooke shouted after him, it wasn't until they were outside that he stopped and turned to face her.

"You're ENGAGED?!" He yelled at her. She looked at him and only nodded. He sighed and then calmed down looking at her.

"Why does it matter? Do you honestly care?" She asked wanting to know why he was so mad that she was engaged.

"No, I don't but you probably weren't even goin to invite me to the wedding." Lucas said staring her down.

"No I wasn't planning on it but I can if you want to see me get MARRIED Lucas!" She yelled at him. She was mad but kept her cool. Who was he to tell her what she was and wasn't gonna do?

"I know, okay? I know." He said raising his hands in surrender but he wasn't done. "Can I ask you a question?"He asked in a frightned type voice. Brooke looked at him and saw how broken he looked. She nodded. "Did you not love me?" He asked almost in tears. "Was I not good enough for you?" She thought the last question would be bitter but it wasn't it was a hurt man asking her a question she didn't know what to say about.

"Of course I loved you, Lucas." Brooke stated looking at him with soft eyes. "I just...needed to go..to get out of there, you know?" She said trying to plead her case but it wasn't working.

"No Brooke, I don't know. Apparently you didn't love me because if you did you would have never left!" He said raising his voice.

"I left for a reason, Lucas. One that you would never understand!" She yelled back. He looked up at her and he was so angry and hurt it showed greatly on his face.

"How could I not understand? I love you-loved you and that's all that mattered...at least it did to me." He said yelling at first but quieted down towards the end of it. Brooke looked at him unbelievingly.

"It mattered to me too Lucas but I had a lot on my plate and I had a lot to deal with and you..." She started but was interupted by Lucas.

"Could have helped you and loved you and told you everything was going to be alright because that's what I would have done." He said sincerly hurt. "I told you that I would never have let you go but in the end I did." He said giving up.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She said after a minute of silence. He snapped his head up to look at her and laughed bitterly.

"Yah, but in the end it all hurts the same, right?" He said calmly before stalking off into the house. Brooke sighed.

"Ya, it does. It always does."She whispered to herself before heading into the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everyone was sitting around a table talking and laughing except for Kelly who felt kind of shy for some strange reason. Brooke and Lucas were avoiding eachother. Kelly looked at everyone who seemed to be having a good time when they heard the door slam and two males came in. Kelly saw both of them and looked at the one with the basketball and then looked at the other one. One of the guys stared at her and gave her a wink which kind of disgusted her...he was a player, she knew it.

"Hey mom...whoa look at all the people and look at you." Brett said refering to Kelly while smiling at her. Haley got up and stood by her son and his friend.

"Hey sweetie, hey Ryan, Ok Brett I want you to meet two very special people." She walked over to Kelly and Lucas and they both stood up. "This is mine and your father's best friend Lucas and his daughter Kelly." She said happily.

He looked at both of them staring at Kelly a little bit longer. She's hot, he thought. Then he smiled the James smile and shook Lucas' hand. "Hey man."

"Hey Brett nice to meet you." Lucas said smiling. He looked just like Nathan with a little of Haley in him. Just then Brooke interupted.

"She's your daughter?" She asked shocked and sounded a little bitter, he nodded not looking at Brooke. He took great pride in his daugther but he really didn't care what Brooke thought anymore. Kelly just looked around the room and her eyes caught Brett's for a moment before she looked away. He's hot, she thought.

"Oh hey gorgeous." Brett smiled sweetly at her and took her hand and kissed it as she smiled her dimpled smile and everyone just aww ed. Just then Brooke noticed how much Kelly looked like her. Weird.

Everyone chatted up through the night. Lucas was hurt every time Brooke and Carlos hugged or kissed but he got through it with Kelly by his side. It was then that the dreaded question came up that both Kelly and Lucas were not ready for.

"It's funny how you have a daugther I mean who's the girl you knocked up?" Brooke asked bitterness spewing out of the tone in her voice.

"Brooke!" Haley said angerily at her. Brooke simply shrugged.

"What!?" Brooke said annoyed, but as she saw both of the Scotts freeze up and turn pale it went away. Lucas looked at Kelly and realized that tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she looked down. Lucas wrapped and arm around her but she shrugged it off. She always got this way when ever someone mentioned Kayley. It was a sore subject for her and she usually pushed people away.

"She...she uh...she died awhile ago." Lucas whispered fighting back tears of his own. Everyone looked at him shocked and they all felt guilty, especially Brooke, for bringing it up. Brooke looked at her shoes and felt incredibly stupid for saying that. She looked up and her heart broke as she saw Kelly's heartbroken face as she stood up.

"Umm...I have...I need...to...get out...of here..I'm sorry" She said before rushing out of the room in tears. Lucas stood up but was stopped by a hand.

'I'll get her." The person said and got up and walked out in search of Kelly. Lucas sat back down and looked around the room. All eyes on him and he sighed it was now that he needed to get it all out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Who went to get Kelly? Will Lucas tell everyone about what happened to Kelly's mother? What will come of all this? I'll update soom! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Fun And Games

Hey, guys! Here's another chapter...hope you enjoy and by the way I don't own anything except Brett and Kelly. Also, think of Brett as a mini Nathan, back when Nathan was a jerk. That's the way he is right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Kelly had run over to a place that her dad called the rivercourt. It was a place that made her feel at ease for some reason. It wasn't until a car drove up did she turn around to come face to face with one person she didn't think would come get her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" The woman asked sitting next to Kelly. Kelly nodded but was lying through her teeth.

"Ya, ya Peyton i'm fine...i'm ok." Kelly said holding back more tears that threatened to fall. Peyton looked at the broken girl who greatly resembled herself after her mother's death.

"You know when I was 9 my mother was in a car accident," Peyton started causing Kelly to snap her head up," Yep, and she died. I remember how hard it was for me to deal with it. It broke my heart everytime someone mentioned her name. It hurt so much that I started shutting everyone out, including my dad, " Kelly looked at her then at the ground, ashamed, "But he always stood by me no matter how angry I was or anything. It wasn't until my best friend, started explaining to me that I shouldn't spend my life in the past I should move on to the present and live life to the fullest with no regrets, you know? That girl, that best friend, was Brooke. The girl back at the house. She helped me and I think that I should help you." Peyton said looking at the tear stained face of a broken little girl. It was silent for a while before Peyton heard a small voice.

"When does it stop hurting?" Kelly asked almost in a whisper. Peyton sighed and hugged the girl who greatfully hugged her back, glad for the comfort.

"Whenever you want it to." Peyton said feeling sad. It was hard when Peyton'd mother died. It had been the hardest thing in her life to deal with so she knew what the poor girl was going through.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lucas looked at everyone for a moment and sighed. He didn't want anyone to know about it so he stood up.

''I think that I should just go back to the hotel." He said before starting to walk off, but he stopped when heard a familiar voice.

"No stay here Luke. Please. I would really enjoy the company since Nathan isn't here. " Haley said pleading with him. She really didn't want to be alone in the house with Brooke and Carlos when they suck face or worse. Ew.

"Ok, but just for tonight though." He said turning to sit back down when someone spoke up.

"Uh hello, but i'm here, I could have been company." Brett said waving one of his hands in the air. Haley looked at him and laughed, he always did want to make people feel better.

"I know but you said you were staying at Ryan's tonight, right?" Haley said kinking one eybow at him. He smirked.

"Ya but I mean, hello have you seen our guests? I mean I can't just leave you with them so i'll stay tonight." Brett said trying to be serious. Haley knew what he was up to but she didn't pay much attention to it.

Just then the front door opened and in walked two girls. One smiling and laughing the other laughing. Lucas looked at Kelly as did everyone else, she looked at Lucas and gave him a wink signaling that she was okay. He smiled and walked over to her lifting her up and swinging her around causing her to squeal out in joy. Everyone laughed except Brooke and he finally set her down and gave a nod towards Peyton who had sat down beside Jake thanking her. She nodded to him.

"How you holdin up?" Lucas whispered into her ears. She looked up at him and mouthed better to him causing him to give a warm smile. " Oh so, Haley has asked us to spend the night here, is that cool with you?" He said looking at her as they went to sit down in the livingroom which everyone moved into.

"Yah that's fine, I don't mind." Kelly said looking around the room. There were two couples, Haley, Lucas, Kelly, Ryan and Brett there.

'Hmmmm...this sounds like the perfect oppurtunity.' Brett though looking at Kelly.

"Hey i've got an idea, let's play truth or dare!" Brett said looking around the room and knew that it was gonna happen considering the look on Brooke's face.

"Oh yaaa, i haven't played that in a long time!" Brooke said getting excited. This way she would get to know more about Lucas and even Kelly her mini clone.

Everyone else groaned but ended up playing it anyway. They went through the first couple of turns with easy ones but then things started to heat up. The dares were now starting and getting serious. Some were funny but most of all they were on touchy feely subjects. It was now Lucas' turn to pick.

"Uh...Haley! Truth or Dare?" Lucas asked smirking at his best friend who sat there not looking amused.

"Dare..." She grumbled, she wasn't alowd to pick truth because she had picked it last turn. Lucas sat there thinking for a minute and then a big wide smirk spread across his face and Haley got scared. He only did that when he was about to say something embarassing or smug.

"Ok Hales, I dare you to do The Dance infront of everyone." Lucas said smirking and laughed when Haley turned bright red.

"No way Luke, that's not fair!" Haley whined. She did not want to do the dance because it was sooooo embarassing and it was not something a 34 year old woman really wanted to do. Lucas glared at her and she sighed getting up.

She walked to the front of the room and sighed again. It was now or never. Haley started to do the Snoopy Dance in front of everyone and continued to do it until it was over. Everyone in the room was laughing so hard that they each had tears in their eyes. Lucas was now on the floor laughing and holding his stomache when he got a jolt of pain in it. He didn't let it show but he stopped laughing and got up and sat back down on the couch.

Brett was laughing and taking pictures. Haley glared at him and decided it was his turn to get picked on.

"Hey Brett, truth or dare?" Haley asked smiling. Brett's smile never left his face and he replied, "Dare." He said.

Haley sat there for a minute and finally found one thing that she knew would get to him. Haley smirked.

"I dare you to...drop the pants." Haley said smiling and everyone snapped their heads around and just stared at her until she explained. " He probably has an embarassing pair of boxers on." She said and everyone let out a breath. Brett on the other hand was turning redder then Haley. He did have an embarassing pair on. What the hell was Kelly going to think of him now? Or maybe he could take this to his advantage, show her he isn't afraid to be embarrassed, yah.

He stood up and dropped them only to reveal a pair of snoopy boxers and everyone immediatly laughed and howled especially the girls. Kelly looked at him and was in histarics but also thought that they were adorable. She loved Snoopy. He pulled them back up and sat down redder then ever and replied with," Happy now?" Haley nodded while still laughing.

"Ok my turn, Kelly truth or dare?" Brett asked smirking big time, he had his dare all planned out. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she had the hots for him. Kelly smiled and got ready for hers.

"Dare." She said looking at him. Kelly was always the one for the dares. She was a daring child and never backed down from one. He smiled widely.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss someone in this room on the lips for 10 seconds." He said proudly and Kelly looked at him turning red. She knew that he meant him and she kind of wanted it but he wasn't gonna get her because she knew his whole act and she wasn't falling for it. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. First of all, she's always the one that plays not the one who's being played and second of all she was Kelly Scott and no one messes with Kelly Scott.

"Alright." She said not hesitating. She didn't want to show fear. She got up and everyone saw how she walked over to Brett and he licked his lips. She bent down towards him and he locked eyes with her smirking. Then just as they were about close to kissing she pulled away and landed her lips onto Ryan. Brett looked startled and then got angry and jealous. What the hell, he shouldn't be jealous, should he?

Kelly and Ryan let go after a little bit more then ten seconds both smiling. Kelly turned to Brett and smirked at him and leaned close to his ear and whispered, " No one messes with Kelly Scott hun, and your little acts won't work on me." Then she walked over to the place she was sitting giving a high five to Haley. He grunted.

"Mom!" He yelled, she just pointed and laughed.

"Well you deserved it, you know, you can't always get what you want." She said still smiling at him causing him to get up and mumble something and going out of the room. Everyone erupted into laughter. Ryan got up, winked at Kelly and left to go after Brett. Man, was he gonna have fun bragging to him about how good of a kisser Kelly was.

"Ok, Ok enough of my genious plan, dad, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Kelly asked smirking a bit.

"Truth." He said looking at her laughing, her smile faltered and bit and she sat there thinking until a big wide grin formed on her face signaling that she had something. He didn't like this. She always did that when she had something embarassing to ask or for him to do.

"Okay, " she paused, "If you could be with one person in this room, besides me, for the rest of your life, who would it be?" She said looking at him. He stopped smiling immediatly. Everyone noticed this and realized it was serious. Brooke leaned in just a little bit closer to hear his answer.

"Well, it depends, do you mean romantically of just friendly wise?" He asked a little nervous, _please say friendly wise, please say friendly wise_, he thought.

"Hmmmm," she paused thinking, "Both." She said looking at him. Kelly knew the whole story about him and Brooke and this was probably her way of getting him to clear the ice but he wasn't gonna give in that easily. He knew he shouldn't, but he was gonna have to lie through his teeth.

"Well, if I had to, absolutly choose. It would definitly be..." Lucas paused looking around the room. Peyton, Brooke or Haley? Well he really wasn't gonna pick Peyton because that was a little gross, and well he wasn't gonna pick Brooke because he didn't want her to know that he still loved her, so he had to go with his best friend of 30 years. "Haley, I guess. Cause she is my best friend and eventhough I wouldn't dream of being with her _that _way. If I had to choose it would be her." He said smiling at her and through the corner of his eye he could see the sad face Brooke had gotten. She didn't still love him did she? No. She didn't, she was engaged.

"Awwwww, Luke that's sweet and gross at the same time." Haley said half laughing. He went over and gave her a small hug and everyone gushed. Kelly walked over and joined in on the hug.

"Me too, I mean you can't forget about me." Kelly said joining in, causing everyone in the room to give a small chuckle. They all broke away and went to sit down again. Everyone looked at Lucas. It was his turn. He knew who he was gonna pick.

"Carlos, truth or dare?" He asked smiling a fake smile at the man who had taken his first love's heart. Carlos thought for a second. Brooke glared at Lucas who ignored her.

"Truth?" He kind of asked, it was more of a question then a statment. Lucas fake smiled again and thought for a moment. This was his in. He could ask him anything and this would be a chance to find out a little bit about him.

"Do you love Brooke? I mean, do you really love her?" He asked and everyone in the room froze. Haley glared at Lucas and Brooke looked at him shocked. Why would he ask such an outrageous question like that to HER fiancee. Who did he think he was?

"You have no right to ask that!" Brooke yelled at him angrily. Lucas looked at her and then back at Carlos.

"Well? Answer the question." Lucas said to him. Carlos stood up walked over to Lucas and Lucas stood up glaring at him. Carlos leaned in close so only Lucas could hear his answer.

"More then you know, Lucas. More then you know. I promise that i'll never hurt her." Carlos said to him in a sincere voice. Lucas' angry face suddenly turned into a sad and disappointed look. He nodded. Brooke looked at the two and was so mad at Lucas but by the look on his face her anger disappeared.

Lucas sat down and glanced over at Brooke and mouthed sorry and looked away from her. He couldn't look at her anymore. It hurt to much. He wanted nothing more then to believe that she still loved him but he knew that she didn't. The room got silent for a couple of minutes before someone broke it.

"Hey Kelly, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Peyton asked all of a sudden. She needed to change the subject and decided asking a question would help.

"Yeah sure go ahead." She said smiling once more. Peyton looked at her and decided it might not be so good if she brang up her mom but...

"I was just wondering where you inherited the dimples. Did you just get them or did your..mom...have them?" Peyton asked cautiously hoping the girl would be okay. Kelly let out a sigh and smiled softly.

"Nah, I just got them when I was born. I grew up with them and it's always been a bonus for me. I mean, when I was little I always got what I wanted. All I had to do was give the dimpled smile, plus" She said looking at Lucas, "He's a sucker for the dimpled smile. His heart totally melts when he sees one." She said laughing but then stopped as she saw her father turn bright red.

"Uhh...I...uh think i'm gonna go to bed, Hales...I just, " Lucas starts and then fake yawns, "got to get some sleep cause you know, driving makes you sleepy and besides me and Kelly love to watch, I dream of B- geanie..." Lucas laughs nervously and Brooke's mouth almost dropped open, was he going to say her name, "Well gotta go." He said before getting up and practically running out the door.

Kelly sighed and got up. "Well, I guess I should go to cause well, you know us Scotts...tired after a lonnnng day." Kelly said sarcastically before getting up and heading towards the guest room. Everyone sat there wondering what Lucas was about to say be fore he said the show.

Eventually everyone went to bed. They all stayed at Haley's for the night deciding it was too late to go home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There you go, another chapter! Thank you to all who review it means a lot. It makes me write a lot faster. Anyway Happy Holidays to everyone, hope it was great!

3 23TutorGirl23


	5. The Truth?

Hey another chapter...hope you enjoy and by the way I don't own anything except Brett and Kelly. Oh and also thank you to all that reveiwed. Oh and Nathan and Kelly do have a close relationship, you'll see later on as the chapters go by. Now this chapter is rated...well it's not really that bad but in later chapters it might be rated M. I really liked writing this chapter, it was very fun and it's a little longer.

xoxo 23TutorGirl23

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Kelly had tossed and turned all night. She kept thinking about the accident and about everything with her dad. She sat up and looked over at the clock that read 5:47 am. God. It was so early. Then again she could get a head start to everything. Maybe make breakfast for everyone. Yah, then everyone would get off to a good start today. Kelly got up out of bed and decided taking a shower and getting dressed were in order.

After finally getting out of the shower and getting dressed Kelly traveled downstairs. She ventured into the kitchen and saw that the clock read 6:34am. She looked around the kitchen and spotted what she was looking for. A CD player. She took out one of her CD's and pressed play. The lyrics of "321" by Hedley started playing.

_I heard a distant early warning  
But I chose to ignore it  
It came back and bit me  
Seems like we're victims of bad timing  
Cause you wanted more than I did  
I can't give you what you need_

Kelly started dancing to the music and getting out some eggs and bacon for everyone. She was on beat and did a couple of jumps and spins and was singing the lyrics.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Brett could hear music being played so he lazily got up and threw on a pair of pants and opened his door. He could distinctly smell the aroma of bacon and eggs. Just then the door of Lucas' room opened and he came out as did Haley, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Carlos. They all looked at eachother, Lucas avoiding Brooke's stare, confused and headed downstairs.

_She said "hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
That's when I should have ran  
3.2.1, it's the final meltdown I want out now  
I wish I would've known to doubt you  
I'm better off alone without you  
3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
Now touching you is such a strange thing_

They all walked over to the kitchen door and peeked in only to see a singing and dancing Kelly making breakfast. All of them smiled at the bouncing girl doing spins and twirls and dancing incredibly. She was singing and making breakfast all at once.

Brooke looked at the girl smiling wildly. Se used to be this kid. The wild and fun girl that had fun singing and dancing when she thought nobody was watching. _God why did this girl have to look so much like me_, Brooke thought. The smile, the dimples, the personality, all of her wonderful traits. Maybe she was a cheerleader? Brooke looked at her and wished. She wished that this was her and Lucas' kid. She wished that she was with Lucas. But it would never happen.

Lucas looked at his daugther and was smiling very fondly. He loved when his daugther did stuff like this. She was outgoing and wild and care free. He remembered one time when he saw Brooke do this but to a different song. Kelly moved and sung like her. It was at this moment that Lucas was more proud at his daugther then ever. She was put through so much over the years and she's overcome it all. Sure she still has her moments but she had come a long way and he loved her for that. He knew that she looked so much like Brooke and he wished, for just a second, that he could have had a child with Brooke. He wished he was with her. But now, it would never happen.

_I got so caught up in the moment  
That I forgot what it all meant  
But still I'd do it all again  
You said, "no stings attached, I'm wild"  
I didn't know you're in denial  
And you became my ball and chain_

She said, "hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
That's when I should have ran  
3.2.1, it's the final meltdown I want out now  
I wish I would've known to doubt you  
I'm better off alone without you  
3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
Now touching you is such a strange thing

Brett looked on at Kelly as she sung and danced to the beat of the music. _Man, she looks hot_, Brett thought. Brett looked at her and slowly felt a small and soft smile drift to his face. Not one of his smirks but just a genuine smile in appreciation of the girl. She was really something. He knew it the moment she teased him when they were playing truth or dare and now that she was dancing and singing the words to the song he knew it for sure. She was actually a fairly good singer. Brett watched the girl adoringly and Haley noticed this.

Her son had always been a player just like Nathan had been. He always played girls and ended up breaking their hearts. In the past month Haley had noticed that he had more then five different girlfriends. She hated it but knew there was nothing she could do. She and Nathan had tried everything to knock some sense into him but no luck. He was a bigshot basketball player and he needed to be put in his place and as Haley watched the adoring look he was giving her, this might be the one person to do it. To teach her son a lesson in love. Haley looked at the singing Kelly and chuckled. She looked so alive and happy and strangly just like Brooke.

_She said "hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
"Hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
That's when I should have ran_

3.2.1, it's the final meltdown I want out now  
I wish I would've known to doubt you  
I'm better off alone without you  
3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
Now touching you is such a strange thing

Kelly was now almost done of setting up for breakfast. She had all the plates and forks and glasses for everyone she just need the breakfast. She knew the song was coming to an end so she decided to go all out for the rest of the song. She started do a couple of small flips and fancy twirls and laughing while she was singing. It was so fun and calming to do this without anybody watching.

_She's holding on while she can  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
She's holding on while she can  
Now touching you is such a strange thing  
She's so out of hand  
I'm dreading all the baggage and what it brings  
She's so out of hand  
But still I'd do it all again_

As the song came to an end Kelly was on the floor doing the splits with her hands up in the air, while smiling. Just then much to her surprise and embarrassment people started clapping from the kitchen doorway. Startled, Kelly fell backwords and hit her head on the cold floor. Everyone rushed towards her, Lucas in front knealing down to his daugther.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Is your head okay?" Lucas asked clearly worried. Kelly sat up still in a little dazed but nodded slowly, regretting it.

"Oh god...damn that hurt." She said and looked up at everyone as she stood. She laughed nervously and ran a hand thruogh her hair. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top but on her tank top it had a flaming heart with the number 3 on it.

"That's one of my tops that I made! Where did you get it?" Brooke asked excited. Where did that top come from her line didn't date back to a couple of years ago and now being a fashion designer , that wasn't one of her tops. In fact, it hadn't been put out since she was just seventeen herself...unless.

"Oh my dad had it, he found it in one of our closets at home and he gave it to me. Said someone he used to date owned it." Kelly said looking at her dad then breifly at Brett and back over to her dad.

"Lucas how long have you had that?" Brooke asked looking at him shocked. Did he keep it because of her? Did he still love her?

"I've had it since you left. I...just..." He started and was a little nervous but then covered up, "I forgot to throw it out with everything else you gave me." He said before walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs. Brooke stared at him as he left and feeling more guilty then ever.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing, Kelly we'll be down in a second." Haley said nodding to the girl before leaving Peyton, Jake, Brett, Brooke, Kelly, and Carlos in the kitchen. Kelly walked over to the counter and set all the food in the middle of the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haley knocked on Lucas' door and when she didn't get a response she walked in to see Lucas sitting on his bed looking at his shoes. She looked at him in pity. She walked over to him and sat down next to him and put an arm across his shoulders. He looked up at her.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to see her. Especially when she's with someone else." Lucas said looking at Haley with sad eyes.

"Well Luke, you being an ass to her isn't going to help your situation much. Besides being cruel to her isn't gonna make her want to drop Carlos and come running in your arms." Haley said with a slight smile. He smiled softly and then got a confused look.

"What do you think will?" Lucas asked thinking that she was implying something. _Hmmm he's gotten smarter over the years_, Haley thought.

"I dunno but being an ass is not it. You don't have to love her, you don't even have to like her but please get along." Haley pleaded with him. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Like I would ever love or even like the person she's become. I don't love people who run away from their problems.." He said and then put his head in his hands an sighed loudly, "But I do love people who come back." He finished before looking at her.

"What do you mean, do you still lo..."She started but was interupted by him.

"All i'm saying is that I hate her for what she did but that doesn't mean I hate her for coming back." He said and got up holding a hand to help her up. She looked at him for a moment in dibelief and grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they got into the kitchen everyone was eating and when they entered everyone stopped and looked at them. Kelly had her serious Are you alright? face on and Lucas gave her a slight wink and she smiled brightly. There were two seats open and coincidently one was beside Brooke and the other was beside Carlos. Lucas took the one beside Carlos because Kelly was a seat away. Haley took the other and they began eating. Brett was next to Kelly, Peyton was beside Brett, and Jake was beside Peyton and Haley was beside Jake.

"Wow Kelly this is really great, where did you learn to cook, because I know for a fact that Lucas can't cook crap." Peyton said laughing and earning a laugh from everyone except Lucas who was giving a glare.

"Well actually he can cook. I guess he learned it some how because he was the one who taught me considering the nanny I had sucked at cooking." Kelly laughed. Lucas patted her on the back.

"Rachel wasn't that bad of a cook Kel, I mean sure she almost burned the kitchen down but she was good at making...can soup." Lucas said laughing at the time. He remembered Rachel she was Kayley's best friend and was unemployed so Lucas hired her as Kelly's nanny when he and Kayley had to work.

"Yah okay but when you have a can of soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner you kind of get sick of it. Anyway ya, dad taught me everything." Kelly said and was about to eat and egg but then dropped it and gasped. "Oh Crap! I forgot to call Casey!"

"What's the big deal, you can call her now?" Lucas looking at the hilarious expression on her face but then watched it go from hilarious to a glare.

"Dad! I forgot to tell her to tell the team that practice is cancelled until I get back. And practice starts about.." she looked at her watch, "10 minutes ago. I mean what are they gonna think of their captain if I just don't show up." She said in a grumpy mood.

"What are you captain of?" Jake asked eating a piece of bacon. Kelly looked at him and got a proud smile in her face.

"I'm captain of the cheerleading squad." She said proudly. Everyone just stopped eating and stared at her. Her smiled expression turned into one of confusion. "What?"

"Umm...nothing sweetie, look how about we all do something today? Go to the beach?" Lucas said attempting to get everyone off the subject.

"I'm up for the beach, what about you hunny." Carlos said kissing Brooke on the cheek. Lucas cringed.

"I guess so, I mean.."She looked at Lucas who was looking at her," ya sure let's go get ready." She said before getting up and heading towards her and Carlos' room, him not far behind.

"Yah let's go." Peyton said before getting up and pulling a Jake with half a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Peyhon..." He said trying to swallow the piece of bacon while she dragged himout of the room.

"Yah, I think it's a good idea, i'm gonna go call Nathan." Haley said before getting up and Lucas jumped up beside her.

"I'm gonna go with you, at least that way he'll definitly come." Lucas said and she nodded as they both went into the livingroom leaving Kelly and Brett alone in the kitchen.

Kelly got up not paying any attention to him and started cleaning up. He got up and went over to her and, from behind, whispered in her ear.

"Why bother denying the attraction, why don't you just kiss me already." He said and leaned out smirking and looking at a stunned Kelly. She laughed a little and then laughed more while still putting away the dishes.

"Tell you what, you help me wash the dishes and i'll think about it, gorgeous." She said giving him a wink and he smiled. Kelly could feel herself go weak in the knees. What the hell? She did not like this guy, he was a player, she couldn't. Or could she?

"Sure beautiful anything for a girl like you. Besides wanting me, you want me to help you which means we're getting somewhere." He said smiling and started drying the dishes off. She shook her head while rolling her eyes and then gave a soft smile. He smiled back and they started doing the dishes.

After finishing the dishes Kelly dried her hands off and Brett was standing there looking at her and then raised his eyebrows suggestivly. She sighed.

"I said I would think about it, I didn't say i'd do it." She smirked at him and walked past him. His mouth dropped open but she turned around. "Close your eyes." He obeyed and turned to face her. Kelly softly laughed and walked out of the room quietly and went to her room to get changed. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and saw that she had in fact left and he laughed at himself. _Boy was this girl something_, he thought to himself before going up to his room to change.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Everyone arrived at the beach and the girls all headed to tan, of course. Nathan had met them all there and nearly knocked Lucas over seeing him there. Nathan never told Haley but over the years he and Lucas had kept contact and had seen eachother. Nathan knew about Kelly and she knew him very well. Nathan had came to visit after the death of her mother and he had helped both her and Lucas through it. Nathan and Kelly had gotten very close, it was as if they were related.

While there the guys had been in and out of the water, Brett was talking to some girls and Lucas was trying to keep away from Carlos so that he didn't pound him. It was getting harder for Lucas. After what Carlos had told Lucas about the fact that he loved her and that he wouldn't hurt her, Lucas couldn't help but feel sick all the time. Especially because Carlos was a touchy feely guy and it seemed to Lucas that he was rubbing in the fact that he was with Brooke. It angered him everytime he would hold her or kiss her but he knew that he couldn't show that he was bothered by it.

Kelly on the other hand was hanging out more with Brooke then anyone beside's her dad and Nathan. She talked to her a lot and about everything but never brang up the subject no one dared to talk about. They compared things they have/did in high school and are talking about going shopping and other things. Kelly felt happy about this because ,eventhough not biologically, Brooke was acting like a mother to her and she felt happy. She actually loved Brooke to death because she ressembled and acted like her so much.

Brooke loved Kelly like she was her own child. The girl was amazing and had certain qualities that you could tell she got from Lucas. Like how smart she was and how her piercing blue eyes could make you smile. Kelly was just like her and she loved the fact that Kelly didn't hate her. Instead of hating the person that left your father heartbroken, Kelly had accepted her. Either that or she didn't know. Either way she was having fun talking to the girl.

Haley, Peyton, Kelly, and Brooke were laying on lawn chairs tanning and enjoying small conversation. Kelly loved listening to them bicker and fight about everything. Even if she had no sweet clue what they were talking about she loved to hear the conversation.

"I never said that!" Brooke yelled propping herself on one of her elbows looking Haley.

"You did too and I still hate you for saying it Brooke. I mean, for god's sake's it was just a haircut!" Haley yelled back and shoook her head.

"Yah well it was an ugly one!"Brooke retorted getting a glare from Haley and a laugh out of Kelly and Peyton. Both girl's glared at Peyton and Kelly and they shut up. Then all four burst out laughing.

"Wow this is more interesting then the things that go on in high school!" Kelly said laughing. It was true. The conversation the four had had, went from boys to make up to the skanks on the beach back to boys and now to Haley's hair cut. It was just too hilarious.

Lucas walked over to the four girls and he was all wet and soaking. Brooke looked up and almost fell off her chair. _Oh my god, talk about working out and oh my god I can't be thinking about his gorgeous body and strong abs...oh crap stop it Brooke get a hold of yourself. Your engaged for crap sakes, _Brooke thought to herself. Lucas walked up and plopped down next to Kelly.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" He asked looking at the girl with curiousity as she layed there with sunglasses on. She propped herself up and pulled her sunlasses down.

"Nothing much, just tanning a little. You look like you're having fun, "She said pointing to over where Jake, Nathan, and Carlos were. Lucas nodded chuckling a little.

"Yah, we're having a blast, wanna come in the water?" He asked, she chuckled a little and then replied.

"Ha, no thanks. I'm tanning and getting wet is not going to happen mister." She said laying back down. Lucas smirked.

"Oh really?" He said standing up. Kelly didn't even look up or flinch.

"Don't even think about it." She stated not moving an inch. He gave a chuckle and gave an innocent reply of, "  
What?" She pulled her sunglasses down again and looked at him.

"You know what, look, no need for lying to me cause I can read you like a book. Plus, i'm not a natural blonde so i'm not stupid." She said causing both Peyton and Lucas to pipe up.

"Hey!" They said simotaniously causing Kelly, Brooke and Haley to laugh. Brooke high fived Kelly. Lucas kinked an eyebrow and started to smirk. He looked over his shoulder and sprinted towards the guys. They all talked for a quick second before all coming back except Brett, who was busy with a red head. Kelly looked up and saw Brett talking to some girl and felt a pang of jealousy hit her but she quickly shook it off noticing all the guys coming towards them all smiling.

"Nathan would you move you're blocking my sunlight." Haley barked but Nathan just stood there smiling. He glanced at the other guys and all four of them lifted the girl's out of their chairs and threw them over their shoulders. Lucas had Kelly, Carlos had Brooke, Nathan had Haley, and Jake had Peyton. They were all heading for the water with the girl's kicking and screaming.

"DO NOT throw me in the water Nathan or so help me god there will be no more kids in the near future. " She said emphasizing the word kids, refering to sex. Nathan just laughed and glanced over at the others. He noticed all the reaction's with eachother and silently laughed but then frowned when Brooke looked at him. He turned away from her.

"Dad, this is so not cool! I so don't deserve this! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Kelly whined knowing she was going in the water anyway. She kept kicking and flopping but it was no use trying to get out of his grasp.

All the guys stopped in front of the water and counted and dumped the girl's in the water. Most of them just screamed but Kelly just kept laughing and while the other's were getting out she stayed in and floated around.

"Hey Kelly!" Nathan said, causing Kelly to look at him, "Were all gonna go lay down, you coming?" He yelled to her.

"I'll catch up!" She yelled back and continued to float in the water. It was payback time for a certain someone and she need to be wet for this one.

Kelly knew she was drop dead gorgeous and she knew how to use the power of her appearance. She was gonna play with this boy's mind and use it to her advantage. Kelly was a step ahead of Brett in the game already but the stunt before they got to the beach was to much and she need to tie the score once again.

_FLASHBACK_

Kelly was in the kitchen in a short skirt and a tank top when Brett came down wearing his swimming trunks. _Wow, he's gorgeous,_ she thought. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He turned to her and casually said, "No kiss? Well there are other ways that I can collect." He said and turned her to him. He started rubbing his hands up and down her legs and she didn't push him away. She was liking the feeling.

"Oh..and this, " She said pointing to where he was touching, " Is what you want?" She said. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Oh no, but this is definitly something." He said and kept doing what he was doing. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed deeply before opening them. He smirked knowing he was getting to her.

Now normally Kelly would never let a guy SHE was playing with get his way but she actually wanted this. He was sexy and sweet, in ways, what more could a girl want? The only problem was he was a player and she hated them.

"You know...you think you can get to me...but I think your wrong." She said looking into his eyes, then closing them once more for a second as he moved his hand down to her inner thigh. Just when he was about to go lower he stopped and got up. Her eyes shot open and he looked at her smirking.

"So you think you can play me, huh? Think again sweetie." He said and then walked out the door. Her mouth almost dropped to the floor. He walked out on her and he made her feel like this. _Son Of A Bitch!, _she thought.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kelly saw that Brett walked away from the girl and went to sit with everyone else. She smirked. This was going to be fun. She slowly got out of the water and saw that Brett was looking. Now she had on a bikini and her hair was up in a messy bun. When she got out of the water their were more eyes on her then just Brett and A LOT of them were from other guys. She took her hair out of the bun and flipped it and the wetness flung onto her back and she smirked to herself when she saw Brett's mouth almost get buried in the sand.

_Wow, she has such a great body, whoa look at that gorgeous body and the way she flips her hair and those dimples, oh god the dimples...wait what the hell Brett snap out of it! She's just doing this to spite you, snap out of it. Stop thinking of her naked...Crap. _Brett thought to himself. He almost felt his heart catch in his throat as she approached them all, Lucas was shaking his head.

"What?" She asked innocently. Lucas knew his dautgher and would gladly admit that she was a big tease. It was always the you can look, but you can't touch kind of thing with her and it always made him laugh. God, she was so much like Brooke.

"Tease." He simply stated causing everyone to turn their heads to him in shock about calling her that. Thay all whipped their heads over to Kelly which had a shocked face on but it quickly turned into a smirk. She started drying her hair.

"I know." She said before walking away from them and yelling, "I'm gonna go back to the house!" With that she walked back to the house hoping the second part of her plan was going to work. It did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kelly pranced in the house and almost minutes later Brett strolled in with his shirt and shorts on and looked at the girl who was standing in front of the fridge getting a drink. She pulled out some apple juice and poured it into a glass. He looked at her for a moment wondering if she was mad at him. She turned to him.

"What are you looking at? Still want your kiss?" She asked before chuckling to herself. He walked over to the counter.

"Ya." He simply stated. She looked at him and smirked, she put down the drink and led him over to a chair that was there and sat him down. He looked confused as she stood there and stared at him for a moment. She stradled his lap on the chair and started to kiss him.

It wasn't just a peck it was heated passion. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and started roaming around in it. He had his hands around her waist and she had hers around his neck. She was pushing hard into him and then just when he thought it couldn't get better she moved her hands from his neck and started going up his shirt and she took it off only breaking the kiss for a moment and then planted her lips on his again. She then started grinding into him even farther and he moaned in her mouth enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

She detached her lips from his and started kissing a trail down his neck and he was enjoying it and she knew it because he started to lightly moan and she kept going farther until he tilted her chin up and started kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her and she knew it.

This was her plan to get him riled up, she might have been enjoying a little bit to much but knew that she had to do it. Nobody was gonna play Kelly Scott and nobody was gonna get the best of her.

He was about to take her shirt off when she stopped him placing his hands to his sides. He looked at her and she smirked at him getting up. His mouth dropped open.

"No way!" He said almost angry. She couldn't just do THAT and then leave him. It was totally different from what he did to her.

"A little happy to see me huh?" She laughed and then smirked. He covered himself and blushed. She laughed again and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You want a game, you'll get one. But you'll lose." She said and then kissed his earlobe before grabbing her drink and leaving the kitchen. He looked down and then shouted to her.

"You can't just leave me here, like THIS?!" He yelled and only got a laugh and a simply reply from her.

"Watch me!" She shouted back before laughing. He sat there open mouthed and holding himself. Great, now he needed a cold shower. He hated them. Just then everyone started to go into the kitchen. Brett almost knocked Haley over trying to get out of the kitchen.

"Sorry mom!" He yelled before running up the stairs. Haley looked on confused.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She yelled at him but didn't get a response from him, just then Kelly enters a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh the big baby's fine." She said still smirking and stifling her laughter. She had got him good.

"Are you sure? I mean he did run out of here pretty fast. Maybe he went to take a shower?" Haley asked in a confused expression. Kelly laughed.

"Ya, a cold one ." She said and started laughing. Nathan caught on to this and also started laughing.

"Man, you must of got him good if he ran _that _fast." Nathan said before bursting out laughing. Everyone else looked confused. Kelly looked at them and stifled her laughter.

"My dad's right." She started and took a drink of her apple juice." I am a tease." She said and headed out to the padio.

Nathan just chuckled but everyone else looked confused until Peyton caught on and burst out laughing. She looked at Nathan and they both laughed again. It wasn't until Peyton said something a little too inappropriate did the day get a little akward.

"Kelly should have been Brooke's kid." Peyton said laughing but then stopped when everybody went silent.

Brett came down the stairs and saw that something either died in there or Peyton said something at the wrong time. He looked at Lucas for a second and saw that he would glance at Brooke and then at the floor.

"Peyton, did you say something totally inappropriate again?" Brett asked with a slight smirk. Peyton glared at him but it was all stopped when there was a sheer scream heard from out the patio door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uh Oh...what happened? Who was it? (You probably can guess) Well find out next chapter...

3 23TutorGirl23

Spoilers

_"I was just wondering if I could kiss you?" He asked hesitently and she giggled. "What?" He asked giving a small chuckle._

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

_-----------------_

_"Why the hell would I care who you look at? I left you remember, doesn't that show you that I don't give a damn about you."_

---------------------


	6. Nothing, Yet Everything

Hey guys...i'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever...a lot of troubles and stuff with school and I just didn't have time..but I am working on another story which I will post today and I will also update my other story...sorry guys...here's a long chapter to make up. Enjoy! Oh and also thank you to all that reveiwed :)

xoxo 23TutorGirl23

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone ran out and saw that Kelly was across the street and there was a guy on top of her. When they ran over the guy got off and helped her up.

"What the hell did you do to my daugther?" Lucas screamed coming even closer to the guy. Kelly stepped in front of him.

"No dad, he saved my life. I was going across the street and this truck almost...he saved me and risked his life." Kelly said looking back at the guy. Lucas looked him up and down and then looked to see if both were okay. Kelly had a cut on her knee and they guy had a scratched up elbow. He sighed and hugged Kelly for dear life. She had tears in her eyes when they pulled away.

Lucas moved her gently aside and stuck out his hand for the guy. The guy shook his hand.

"I'm Lucas Scott, and you are?" Lucas asked curious to know the name of the man who saved his daugther. The guy looked at him and looked at Kelly and smiled.

"My name's Jason Conners sir, i'm 18 years old and go to Tree Hill High. I play basketball and I am studying to become a medical physician. I saw your daugther going across the street and I saw the truck and I just, I couldn't help myself. I had to save her. I know what it's like to lose somebody you love and I knew that if you or her mother had lost her you would never forgive yourselves. Plus, she's got the most gorgeous smile i've ever seen, sir." Jason finished. Kelly blushed at his comment and smiled at him.

Jason was a very well built guy and he had the most beautiful green eyes you would ever see. He had short, spiked, jet black hair and was wearing a simple pair of polo shorts with a simple tee that read, "I'm a keeper." He had a pair of sunglasses firmly on his head and had one of ear's pierced.

It was right now and then that both Kelly and Lucas knew that they would be seeing him more. He was sweet, caring, and was a gentleman. Brett looked at the guy and scoffed. He knew this guy from school. It was true, he was a good guy and he hated the fact that Kelly thought he was so sweet. He wasn't that good looking. Brett felt himself get a little jealous. Why was it that this guy got all the attention for saving someone's life? Brett wouldn't get caught doing something like that for ANYONE. Not even his own mother.

"Well Jason, thank you so much for saving my little girl." Lucas said smiling at the boy. Haley stepped in.

"Why don't you come over for diner tonight as our thanks." Haley asked looking at the boy. He smiled gratfully at her.

"Oh, why i'd love to. Thank you very much ma'am." He said and Kelly gushed. He was so sweet. Now this was the kind of guy she was looking for.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a little bit of talking everyone went inside. Kelly and Jason went upstairs to clean off their cuts and everyone else was helping to make dinner. Brett sat there looking at the door which Kelly and Jason had walked into to go upstairs. He didn't know why but he felt jealous about them being up there. What the hell was this girl doing to him? Why on earth did he give a damn about the girl? He usually never cared but now this one girl changed his feelings about women totally. He knew right then that he liked Kelly, in a way that established more then what was going on between them. He decided that he need to tell her this before anything happened between her and this Jason guy.

"Ugh, i'll be right back i'm just gonna go change." He said and headed upstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kelly and Jason were in the bathroom, Kelly was sitting on the counter and Jason was on the ground cleaning out her scratch. He kept looking up and smiling at her in a way that made her feel safe and she loved it. It made her feel good about herself.

"Okay i'm gonna put some peroxide on your cut so it might sting a little." He said smiling at her. She nodded her head and he put it on. She winced in pain as it went on and he quickly put a bandaid on it. He looked up at her for a moment and she had her eyes squinted a little and he palced a light kiss on her knee. She smiled her dimpled smile at him and he stood up.

"Thank you so much, for everything. I mean, I dunno what I would have done if..." She started and sighed, "Thank you." She genuinly said. He smiled and nodded.

"It was really nothing. I mean, you would have done the same thing for anyone else, right?" He asked standing in front of her. She nodded and he blushed a little.

"What is it?" She asked him seeing him blush, he looked away and she put a hand on his arms and he looked back at her. She instintively licked her lips.

"I was just wondering if...if I would possibly be able to, I mean if it would be okay with you too..."He rambled on and she chuckled.

"Spit it out sweetie. There's no need to be nervous around me." She said smiling a genuine smile at him. He chuckled and continued.

"I was just wondering if I could kiss you?" He asked hesitently and she giggled. "What?" He asked giving a small chuckle.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said and he smiled before leaning down and placing his lips on hers. At first it was just a small kiss but then she pulled him closer to her. It wasn't the heated kiss she had had earlier with Brett. One of pure lust and hunger, this one was of passion and it was gentle not rushed.

She was on the counter and he was in between her legs and they kept kissing. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. They were both smiling into eachother's mouth's and were clueless to the person standing by the door watching sadly before heading downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

About ten minutes later both Kelly and Jason came downstairs. When they went into the livingroom to sit down Lucas got up and went over to Kelly signaling that he wanted to talk to her. She nodded and whispered for Jason to sit down. She ignored the angry and jealous stare that was radiating from Brett and went into the kitchen with her dad.

"Sit down." He said and she obeyed looking worridly at him. "Look, I have to tell you something and i know you might be hurt by it but I have to tell you before it's to late." He paused and she nodded. "I was...I loved your mother very much, you know that." He paused and she nodded," but I was never really _in _love with her. The girl that I loveis someone that left me a long time ago and broke my heart. I NEVER EVER regret having you, my baby girl, and i'm glad that I met your mother but I just feel that I had to tell you this if something were ever to happen." He finished looking at her hesitently at her waiting for her reaction. She didn't show an emotion at first, but then sighed and gave a soft reassuring smile.

"You can't help who you love, dad." She said getting up and giving him a hug. "The heart has reasons that reason can not know." She said quoting Pascal. He smiled and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. They pulled away and she had a big smirk on her face.

"What?" He said looking at her. She giggled.

"Before something happens, huh?" She said chuckling and he sighed. He walked right into that one.

"I mean, if I started dating again."He said and she nodded.

"Am I ever gonna get to meet this person?" She asked and he sighed. He knew that he could tell her who it was but he knew she would end up hating her and he didn't want that.

"Someday, maybe."He said and she nodded again. "Come on let's go back in the room and we can go to some club which has karoke." He said as they got up and he put his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling.

"Since when do you sing openly?" She asked curious.

"I don't but you do." He said smiling at her causing her to smile as well. They headed back into the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxo

Everyone arrived at Tric and went inside only to see about a million people here for open mike night. Kelly looked around nervoulsy. There were a lot of people here and she didn't want to sing in front of all of them. Kelly hated to sing in front of everyone, she always got so nervous and messed up.

Everyone sat down at a table and they all started talking. Jason was right beside Kelly and she enjoyed his company. She looked over at him and as a singer came up on the stage he offered his hand to her.

"Care to join me for a dance, Miss?" He asked sweetly and she giggled. He was so corny but so sweet.

"Why i'd love to good sir." She said in the most professional voice she could muster.They laughed and went to the dance floor as a slow song came on. Everyone else watched and slowly everyone got up to dance with their significant other or, in Brett's case, a random girl from school.

Lucas sat there all alone and kept thinking about how bad he felt about himself. He was all alone becaus ehe couldn't gather the courage to go out with anyone. Just then he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and green eyes looking at him. She sat down and looked out to the dance floor refering to all the people.

"Sad isn't it?" She asked still looking at all the couples out on the dance floor.

"What is?" He asked her and she turned to face him with a soft smile with a hint of a smirk.

"The fact that we're here sitting alone while everyone else it dancing with their other half ,"she said air quoting it, making him chuckle, "I mean I think it's all just...crappy." She said taking a drink of whatever she had.

"Crappy?" He said amused by her choice of wording. She nodded.

"Crappy. I just sometimes don't get about the whole falling in love thing. I think it's a little overated, don't you?" She said looking at him curiosly. He shrugged.

"In ways, but don't you think that falling in love is a feeling that you might like? If and when you fall in love with the one person that makes your heart beat faster and slower everytime you see them, would you still think it's overated?" He asked curious to the mysterious girl's answer. She smiled at him and he felt his feeling of loniness lift.

"Probably." They both said at the same time and started laughing. "Nice speech though, heart felt and everything." She said laughing and taking another drink.

"Drinking tonight?" He asked seeing her chug down the rest of her drink. She smiled even more and out down the glass.

"Maybe...why? Feel like joining me?" She said flirting with him and leaning in, interested in his answer. He laughed and looked at her and shrugged again.

"Maybe. You feel like having company?" He asked flirting back. This girl intrigued him. She wasn't like all the other girls that had came on to him tonight. She was funny and gorgeous from what he could tell. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "What are you doing?' He asked looking at their linked hands.

"Having fun, and you're joining me." She said as they headed towards the dance floor just as a up beat song came on. t was a familiar song to them all and as the mysterious girl drug him on the dance floor he felt good. He felt alive and for some strange reason it was this girl that did it.

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

Lucas and the girl started dancing and both were smiling brightly at eachother, having fun. The girl, instead if dancing like a slut like most girls, she danced around him in a Haley-type way. She was having fun and making funny faces and fake singing to the lyrics and Lucas near peed himself laughing at the girl. She was such a good dancer though, Lucas noticed the way her hips moved and it was as if she were a professional dancer or something. She was on beat with every note and never missed one. Lucas liked her.

_Eyes in my mind, pulse signs in my rhymes  
Lines are inclined shine, dine in my shrine  
Warring time, mortifying, sauna flying lines  
Borderline Einstein, horrifying times  
Ordered like slaughter fights for the fight-type  
Sure to strike, pouring like water might, I  
Smoke like a sack of that northern lights hype  
Swerving off a nitro ice-cold quarter pint  
Saw the bright light, rappers caught a night-night  
Bona fide nice ice, Dolemite type  
Sorta like Border Heights, what a sight, yipes  
Showing motherfuckers how to hold a mic right  
Photo light images Yoda might bite  
Soldier-like stripes, word to Spike, build a vice is  
Photo volt bright light, hold the funk inside  
Glowing like solar kites, sho ya right quite_

Lucas looked around the room while dancing and he saw everyone laughing and enjoying the beat, especially Kelly who was having a blast dancing with Jason. He was a respectable boy, Lucas could tell because unlike every other guy in the room he wasn't pulling her against him he was just dancing in front of her. He would occassionaly put his hands on her waist and she would put hers on his neck when they were laughing. He was happy his daughter was happy. Lucas looked at the girl in front of him and he grabbed her hand and began dancing with her. They both smiled and were having fun.

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

_Beats to the rhythm, rock raps in the day  
Feast on adrenaline, master the way  
I'm the verbal hunter going after my prey, they  
Running for the highest mountain yelling out "mayday!"  
G-A-B, the great annihilator of the way they  
Be all on sacred sceptre jocking, like a Pele  
Soccer ball, kick em all, drop em in the Bay say  
Fatter than your nigga Albert yelling "Hey, hey, hey!"  
Putting on apprentices like Brandy did Ray J  
Shutting down your business like 15-80K day  
If you ain't efficient you'll be all up in a melee  
Gab'll bring the ??-ness of the sun into your grey day  
Take your AK, put it in a little tray  
Lay it underneath the surface of the earth and let it stay way  
Out of sight and mind so you can focus on your time in climbing  
Rhyming, hey that beat like grime and shining be my pay day_

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

Everyone was now starting to get sweaty and tired so they headed off the dance floor, that is except for Lucas and this mystery girl who he was dancing rather closly with.

"Hey, who's that?" Haley asked panting looking at Lucas and pointing at the girl he was dancing with. Kelly gave a soft smile and shrugged.

"Probably some skanky tramp he picked up from the dog pound." Brooke said bitterly looking at Lucas' new found friend. She didn't like it all. Although she was engaged she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Brooke!" Peyton said in disbelief. Then it hit her. Brooke still loved Lucas otherwise she wouldn't have cared.

"Well, sor-rey. Can't help it if he keeps falling for skanks." She said bitterly not realizing the hurt look on Kelly's face when she said it.

"Well he fell for you didn't he?" Nathan spat out angerly. Brooke scoffed and looked at the ground but then looked back up at him. That had really hurt.

"Hey man, back off. She didn't do anything to you." Carlos defended her. Nathan gave a bitter chuckle.

"Other then break my best friend's heart and stomp on it." He said causing Carlos to sigh. He had heard the stroy before. Wait, best friend? Which one was he talking about?

"Who?"Carlos asked and Brooke cut in.

"No one, hunny" Brooke said pleading to Nathan not to tell him who. Nathan sighed, got up and walked over to the bar. He got a drink and sat back down.

"Huh, well looks like Luke finally found him self a girl worth waiting for." Nathan said looking at them and then whined when he got an elbow in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?! It's true!" He said and got another hit.

"Well, I for one think that this is great for him." Kelly said looking at how happy her father seemed, "He hasn't really dated anybody since _my mother_, so I say he should have this chance." She said glaring at Brooke for a moment and turned back to her father and the girl.

"Chance for what?" Peyton asked. Kelly never turned her head.

"A chance for true happiness." She said looking at her father, sighing. Jason gently rubbed her back and she smiled at him. Brett wanted to throw up. Jason shouldn't be the one to do that, HE should. No wait, no, Brett James does not comfort anyone. He's a player, he doesn't do that. Maybe this was his chance to start?

_Slick-slippery, quick ripping these, shift physically  
Drift with a kick kicking me  
Hickory dickory, emcees are sick of me  
Zen trickery, get the gist, sent wizardry  
Split-lickety, spit it could be lit  
Like this, into me, it is a secret  
Emcees pretend to be kin to the Gift  
I'm mentally shitting the wisdom of centuries  
Wit, go on like a centipede's length  
Rappers want flames, man, I injure these shrimps  
Skew em on the barb' with some hickory chips  
I'm a level higher than the intermediate  
Rappers, I don't care about your gender, descent  
Background, police records, history, rent  
Unpaid evictions, charge penalties sent  
Merciless in battle leaving enemies bent, it's the Gift!_

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

As the song ended Lucas looked at the girl and they moved off the dance floor. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They were both panting and sweating. She looked in her purse for a moment and found what she was looking for and handed it to him.

"This is my card. Give me a call if ya know what's good for ya!" She said and gave him a wink and kissed him on the cheek and started to run off but he stopped her and gave her a piece of paper.

"Just in case you fell like giving me a call." He winked at her and she laughed and ran off. He smiled.

Lucas didn't follow her because he knew that he would be seeing her again. He looked at the card, _ Summer Clarkson, salsa instructor. _He smiled, she was a professional dancer. He saw that her number and address was on the card and smiled to himself again before putting the card in his pocket and heading back over to the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox

Lucas walked over to the table with a smile on his face and noticed all eyes were on him except for Brooke and Carlos' who were over at the bar together.. He sighed and sat down. He looked over at Kelly who had her arms folded over her chest and was smirking at him. The music had stopped for now but soon open mike night would start.

"Hey dad." She said smirking at him and he blushed.

"Not another word out of your mouth." He said pointing at her. She laughed and shrugged.

"Who was the girl, Luke?" Nathan said raising his eyebrows suggestivly and everyone laughed. Lucas blushed.

"No one." He said innocently shrugging.

"Sure, if that's your story." Peyton said laughing and everyone else joined in as Lucas blushed more. Just then Brooke and Carlos came back to sit at the table.

"So who was the skank you were dancing with?" She asked taking a sip of her drink. Lucas shook his head. Sometimes Brooke be so much of a bitch and this was one of those times.

"First of all, she's not a skank. Second of all that's none of your business." Lucas stated and turned away from her.

"Oh come on Lucas we all know you have a thing for the ladies, right? I mean practically every girl in the club wants the infamous Lucas Scott, the boy who's so sweet and innocent, pfffft what a joke." She said taking another sip.

"Brooke, hunny stop." Carlos said trying to get her to clam down. But it wasn't working, she was being stubborn. Lucas turned to look at her with a look of almost pure disgust.

"What on earth got shoved up your ass tonight, Brooke? Or do we wanna know?" Lucas said being an ass. It was coming back, the rude comments and anger he had been building up over the years.

"Oh, watch out! Lucas is being an ass. I better warn this girl to keep her best friend away from him." She said smirking at him not realizing that she almost made Peyton tear up.

"Oh watch out Brooke's being bitchy like always, better get out of here before an angry bitch off starts between you and some random girl that I look at!" Lucas said smirking at her and rolling his eyes. Brooke was furious now, of course, she _was_ drunk and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow but right now she didn't care.

"Why the hell would I care who you look at? I left you remember, doesn't that show you that I don't give a damn about you." Brooke said instantly regretting it when she saw the look on his face. She had gone to far this time. Her words had not only made him want to break down it also wanted to make him say something just as bad to hurt her. He could. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it and got up ready to leave.

"Lucas, I..." Brooke started looking up at him but was interupted by a very angry but most of all hurt Lucas.

"Put some ice on it, Brooke."He said walking away. Brooke sat there and everyone stared disappointidly at her, especially Kelly, who just shook her head and got up, and walked away from her as did everyone else, except Carlos. Brooke started to tear up but just got up and went to the dance floor pulling Carlos with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas went outside to get some air. He needed to get out of there. Away from her, away from all the pain his heart was feeling. For the past hour he had drowned himself in his sorrows and a couple bottles of healing as he called it.

He went into an alley and went and sat by on a curb. He sighed and gulped down the burning liquid of the vodka he had uptained form the bar. He knew he should't be drinking but he hadn't done it in so long it felt good to wear off the pain he got everytime he talked to Brooke. She was so bitter and cruel. Not for the life of him could Lucas figure out why. He was just about to go home when he heard a voice.

"Dad?"Kelly asked softly, stepping down into the alley and going up to him. She saw the liquor bottle he had and said, "Your drinking?"

"Not really, just a little," He said and she gave him a look, "Ok aaaa lot." He slurred a little, disappointed in himself. She nodded and sat down beside him taking the bottle away from him. He looked at her and she offered a small smile towards him and it was then that Lucas started to break down a little. "I'm so sorry sweetie." He said slurring a little while crying. She held him while hushing him.

"Come on, let's get you back to Haley's buster before you start to feel the huge ass hangover your going to have." She said chuckling a little but started groaning in pain as she tried to lift an apparently passed out Lucas. "Oh god, your sooo heavy." She said attempting to lift him but he only got to her shoulder and it was nearly killing her.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from the street. Kelly looked up and scoffed.

"From you I don't think so. " She said but then attempted to lift her father once again but couldn 't, "Okay maybe I do. Could you come help me Brett, he's like crushing my shoulder." She said looking at the him expecting a smirk or some witty smart ass comment from him but was stunned when he gave her a genuine smile.

"Sure." He said going over to them and lifting Lucas up off of her and hoisted him up onto his back. Kelly stared at Brett who started walking towards his car. _Well he's being awfully nice and oh my god he's strong, _she thought. "You coming?" He said and she nodded following him.

They got into the car and for a while it was silent. But being Kelly Scott you can't just keep quiet.

"So that was quiete a night, huh?" She said looking out the window while sighing. He nodded and she went back to looking out the window again. He looked over at her and smiled to himself. _At least we're not fighting and she didn't go with Jason tonight, _He thought to himself. _Maybe we're getting somewhere._

When they got back to Haley and Nathan's, Brett turned the engine off and got out as did Kelly. She opened the back seat door and he lifted Lucas up with Kelly helping him. They dragged Lucas to the front door and Kelly opened it and all were sitting in the livingroom except Brooke and Carlos of course.

"Oh thank the lord! I thought that you guys got murdered in an alley way and...Lucas! Oh my god, is he alright?!" Haley said worried to death. She had a reason to. It was 3 in the morning and any mother would do the same.

"Yah mom, he's fine and so are we." Brett said setting Lucas on one of the couches. Nathan went over to him and picked him up.

"I'm gonna take him up to his room." Nathan said and headed up the stairs. Haley nodded and told everyone she was going to go to bed after checking on Lucas and they nodded. Peyton and Jake got up and walked over to Kelly and Brett.

"You alright?" Peyton said looking at an exhausted Kelly. She nodded.

"Ya, you guys go to bed and get some sleep, I mean we gotta go dress shopping tomorrow...er, today for the reunion thing Next Saturday night." Kelly said chuckling a bit. Peyton gave a little sideways hug.

"Ya, and hey don't worry about your dad, he'll be alright. I've seen him drink before and this isn't even the worst." Peyton said laughing a bit and letting go looked at the girl.

"It's not that i'm worried about, Pey." Kelly said looking at the stairway. Peyton sighed and she gave a nod to both Brett and Kelly. She started to go upstairs but stopped as Jake didn't follow. Jake stopped in front of Kelly.

"You know, everything will turn out ok. It usually always does in this group. Just give it time." He said and patted her on the shoulder before giving Brett a pat and following his wife. Kelly sighed and headed for the kitchen, leaving Brett standing there alone. He was about to go but she poked her head out.

"Wanna join me?" She said pleading with him. He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

They sat down drinking their hot chocolates and were making small talk. Stuff about that night and about their lives, when a subject that Brett didn't wanna hear came up.

"I've heard stories about you." She said casually at him. He looked up from his hot chocolate.

"What kind of stories?" He asked. He knew it was something about his reputation but he hoped to god it wasn't.

"Stories of how you use girls and when you get what you want you end up breaking their hearts and don't even care after." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. He looked down at his. "Is it true?"

"Yes." He almost whispered and she nodded. " But I want to change, I really do. It's not like I like doing it, it just ends up happening when your the most popular guy in school. Every girl wants a piece of you." He said showing off another smirk but she didn't laugh so he stopped.

"You know, they say i'm the most popular girl in my school but i'm not like that. I have done a lot of things in my life but the death of my mother had changed me for the better and the worse." She paused wondering if she should tell him, "After my mom died I never really went outside. I was in that brooding in your room stage and for a long time I stayed in it. When I was 11 I started drinking." Brett looked up surprised that she started drinking, "Yah, I know. It escalated to a lot more when I was 13." She gave him a look and he knew what she was talking about. "Then one day I woke up after a night of drinking and could hear sobs. I walked into my father's room and there he was sitting on the floor, praying." She swallowed hard, "He was saying Kayley, please I don't know what to do anymore, i'm such a horrible father and I don't know how to help her. "she paused and tears started to form in her eyes, "I cried for hours that day and looked at myself from in the mirror and I couldn't recognize the person I had become. So since then, I had stopped drinking and I had stopped the whole school slut reputation that I uptained and I became little miss goody two shoes. "She chuckled and continued, "Now, I do everything that I love. Like cheerleading and tutoring and every other thing you could think of." She finished taking another sip of her hot chocolate with still glossy eyes.

He looked at her and was near in tears himself. She told him something very deep and trusted him with it. The girl who started to be such a big tease ended up being the one girl that had started to crack Brett James. Brett got up and went over to her. She looked up at him. He sat down beside her and looked up at her with glossy eyes of his own.

"I never used to be like this." He whispered and she looked at him signaling that she was listening. He swallowed hard, "I used to be a happy young boy that had two best friends named Sandra and Justin. We were all best friends since we were 6 and I fell in love with Sandra. We started dating when we were 11 and we went out for a whole 4 years. Everything was great with the three of us, or so I thought. I remember I went over to her house one day and there in her bed, she was with.." he paused and he closed his eyes trying blink back tears, "she was with Justin." He said and then he let tears fall from his eyes, but continued, "Ever since then I swore to myself that I would never let that happen again, so I started being...a player, I guess." He said looking at the ground. It was then that he felt a pair of small hands wrap around him. He looked up to see her giving him a reassuring smile.

"Just because one girl messed up doesn't mean that the next girl will. You just have to find that one girl that makes your heart jump everytime you see her. You need that feeling of tingliness everytime thet brush past you or touch you in the slightest way. You need butterflies. Then, you know that you're in love." She said reassuring him. He nodded and gave a soft smile at the girl.

"I know.." He looked up at her fully and in attempt to lighten the mood he said, "Talk about a crappy day, huh?" He chuckled causing her to laugh and show off her dimpled smile. She got up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled and held his cheek for a moment as she started to walk away. "So does this mean, we're friends?"He asked hopefully. She chuckled and nodded.

"I guess it does...friend." She said smiling softly before heading upstairs. Brett smiled again.

"You're right, I have to find that girl." He looked up to wear Kelly had just exited from. "And I think I just found her." He said softly to himself before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Ohhhhhhhhhh...they're getting closer lol. What's gonna happen between Brooke and Lucas? Who knows...but I will tell you that next chapter they will get **xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Everyone ran out and saw that Kelly was across the street and there was a guy on top of her. When they ran over the guy got off and helped her up.

"What the hell did you do to my daugther?" Lucas screamed coming even closer to the guy. Kelly stepped in front of him.

"No dad, he saved my life. I was going across the street and this truck almost...he saved me and risked his life." Kelly said looking back at the guy. Lucas looked him up and down and then looked to see if both were okay. Kelly had a cut on her knee and they guy had a scratched up elbow. He sighed and hugged Kelly for dear life. She had tears in her eyes when they pulled away.

Lucas moved her gently aside and stuck out his hand for the guy. The guy shook his hand.

"I'm Lucas Scott, and you are?" Lucas asked curious to know the name of the man who saved his daugther. The guy looked at him and looked at Kelly and smiled.

"My name's Jason Conners sir, i'm 18 years old and go to Tree Hill High. I play basketball and I am studying to become a medical physician. I saw your daugther going across the street and I saw the truck and I just, I couldn't help myself. I had to save her. I know what it's like to lose somebody you love and I knew that if you or her mother had lost her you would never forgive yourselves. Plus, she's got the most gorgeous smile i've ever seen, sir." Jason finished. Kelly blushed at his comment and smiled at him.

Jason was a very well built guy and he had the most beautiful green eyes you would ever see. He had short, spiked, jet black hair and was wearing a simple pair of polo shorts with a simple tee that read, "I'm a keeper." He had a pair of sunglasses firmly on his head and had one of ear's pierced.

It was right now and then that both Kelly and Lucas knew that they would be seeing him more. He was sweet, caring, and was a gentleman. Brett looked at the guy and scoffed. He knew this guy from school. It was true, he was a good guy and he hated the fact that Kelly thought he was so sweet. He wasn't that good looking. Brett felt himself get a little jealous. Why was it that this guy got all the attention for saving someone's life? Brett wouldn't get caught doing something like that for ANYONE. Not even his own mother.

"Well Jason, thank you so much for saving my little girl." Lucas said smiling at the boy. Haley stepped in.

"Why don't you come over for diner tonight as our thanks." Haley asked looking at the boy. He smiled gratfully at her.

"Oh, why i'd love to. Thank you very much ma'am." He said and Kelly gushed. He was so sweet. Now this was the kind of guy she was looking for.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a little bit of talking everyone went inside. Kelly and Jason went upstairs to clean off their cuts and everyone else was helping to make dinner. Brett sat there looking at the door which Kelly and Jason had walked into to go upstairs. He didn't know why but he felt jealous about them being up there. What the hell was this girl doing to him? Why on earth did he give a damn about the girl? He usually never cared but now this one girl changed his feelings about women totally. He knew right then that he liked Kelly, in a way that established more then what was going on between them. He decided that he need to tell her this before anything happened between her and this Jason guy.

"Ugh, i'll be right back i'm just gonna go change." He said and headed upstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kelly and Jason were in the bathroom, Kelly was sitting on the counter and Jason was on the ground cleaning out her scratch. He kept looking up and smiling at her in a way that made her feel safe and she loved it. It made her feel good about herself.

"Okay i'm gonna put some peroxide on your cut so it might sting a little." He said smiling at her. She nodded her head and he put it on. She winced in pain as it went on and he quickly put a bandaid on it. He looked up at her for a moment and she had her eyes squinted a little and he palced a light kiss on her knee. She smiled her dimpled smile at him and he stood up.

"Thank you so much, for everything. I mean, I dunno what I would have done if..." She started and sighed, "Thank you." She genuinly said. He smiled and nodded.

"It was really nothing. I mean, you would have done the same thing for anyone else, right?" He asked standing in front of her. She nodded and he blushed a little.

"What is it?" She asked him seeing him blush, he looked away and she put a hand on his arms and he looked back at her. She instintively licked her lips.

"I was just wondering if...if I would possibly be able to, I mean if it would be okay with you too..."He rambled on and she chuckled.

"Spit it out sweetie. There's no need to be nervous around me." She said smiling a genuine smile at him. He chuckled and continued.

"I was just wondering if I could kiss you?" He asked hesitently and she giggled. "What?" He asked giving a small chuckle.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said and he smiled before leaning down and placing his lips on hers. At first it was just a small kiss but then she pulled him closer to her. It wasn't the heated kiss she had had earlier with Brett. One of pure lust and hunger, this one was of passion and it was gentle not rushed.

She was on the counter and he was in between her legs and they kept kissing. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. They were both smiling into eachother's mouth's and were clueless to the person standing by the door watching sadly before heading downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

About ten minutes later both Kelly and Jason came downstairs. When they went into the livingroom to sit down Lucas got up and went over to Kelly signaling that he wanted to talk to her. She nodded and whispered for Jason to sit down. She ignored the angry and jealous stare that was radiating from Brett and went into the kitchen with her dad.

"Sit down." He said and she obeyed looking worridly at him. "Look, I have to tell you something and i know you might be hurt by it but I have to tell you before it's to late." He paused and she nodded. "I was...I loved your mother very much, you know that." He paused and she nodded," but I was never really _in _love with her. The girl that I loveis someone that left me a long time ago and broke my heart. I NEVER EVER regret having you, my baby girl, and i'm glad that I met your mother but I just feel that I had to tell you this if something were ever to happen." He finished looking at her hesitently at her waiting for her reaction. She didn't show an emotion at first, but then sighed and gave a soft reassuring smile.

"You can't help who you love, dad." She said getting up and giving him a hug. "The heart has reasons that reason can not know." She said quoting Pascal. He smiled and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. They pulled away and she had a big smirk on her face.

"What?" He said looking at her. She giggled.

"Before something happens, huh?" She said chuckling and he sighed. He walked right into that one.

"I mean, if I started dating again."He said and she nodded.

"Am I ever gonna get to meet this person?" She asked and he sighed. He knew that he could tell her who it was but he knew she would end up hating her and he didn't want that.

"Someday, maybe."He said and she nodded again. "Come on let's go back in the room and we can go to some club which has karoke." He said as they got up and he put his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling.

"Since when do you sing openly?" She asked curious.

"I don't but you do." He said smiling at her causing her to smile as well. They headed back into the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxo

Everyone arrived at Tric and went inside only to see about a million people here for open mike night. Kelly looked around nervoulsy. There were a lot of people here and she didn't want to sing in front of all of them. Kelly hated to sing in front of everyone, she always got so nervous and messed up.

Everyone sat down at a table and they all started talking. Jason was right beside Kelly and she enjoyed his company. She looked over at him and as a singer came up on the stage he offered his hand to her.

"Care to join me for a dance, Miss?" He asked sweetly and she giggled. He was so corny but so sweet.

"Why i'd love to good sir." She said in the most professional voice she could muster.They laughed and went to the dance floor as a slow song came on. Everyone else watched and slowly everyone got up to dance with their significant other or, in Brett's case, a random girl from school.

Lucas sat there all alone and kept thinking about how bad he felt about himself. He was all alone becaus ehe couldn't gather the courage to go out with anyone. Just then he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and green eyes looking at him. She sat down and looked out to the dance floor refering to all the people.

"Sad isn't it?" She asked still looking at all the couples out on the dance floor.

"What is?" He asked her and she turned to face him with a soft smile with a hint of a smirk.

"The fact that we're here sitting alone while everyone else it dancing with their other half ,"she said air quoting it, making him chuckle, "I mean I think it's all just...crappy." She said taking a drink of whatever she had.

"Crappy?" He said amused by her choice of wording. She nodded.

"Crappy. I just sometimes don't get about the whole falling in love thing. I think it's a little overated, don't you?" She said looking at him curiosly. He shrugged.

"In ways, but don't you think that falling in love is a feeling that you might like? If and when you fall in love with the one person that makes your heart beat faster and slower everytime you see them, would you still think it's overated?" He asked curious to the mysterious girl's answer. She smiled at him and he felt his feeling of loniness lift.

"Probably." They both said at the same time and started laughing. "Nice speech though, heart felt and everything." She said laughing and taking another drink.

"Drinking tonight?" He asked seeing her chug down the rest of her drink. She smiled even more and out down the glass.

"Maybe...why? Feel like joining me?" She said flirting with him and leaning in, interested in his answer. He laughed and looked at her and shrugged again.

"Maybe. You feel like having company?" He asked flirting back. This girl intrigued him. She wasn't like all the other girls that had came on to him tonight. She was funny and gorgeous from what he could tell. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "What are you doing?' He asked looking at their linked hands.

"Having fun, and you're joining me." She said as they headed towards the dance floor just as a up beat song came on. t was a familiar song to them all and as the mysterious girl drug him on the dance floor he felt good. He felt alive and for some strange reason it was this girl that did it.

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

Lucas and the girl started dancing and both were smiling brightly at eachother, having fun. The girl, instead if dancing like a slut like most girls, she danced around him in a Haley-type way. She was having fun and making funny faces and fake singing to the lyrics and Lucas near peed himself laughing at the girl. She was such a good dancer though, Lucas noticed the way her hips moved and it was as if she were a professional dancer or something. She was on beat with every note and never missed one. Lucas liked her.

_Eyes in my mind, pulse signs in my rhymes  
Lines are inclined shine, dine in my shrine  
Warring time, mortifying, sauna flying lines  
Borderline Einstein, horrifying times  
Ordered like slaughter fights for the fight-type  
Sure to strike, pouring like water might, I  
Smoke like a sack of that northern lights hype  
Swerving off a nitro ice-cold quarter pint  
Saw the bright light, rappers caught a night-night  
Bona fide nice ice, Dolemite type  
Sorta like Border Heights, what a sight, yipes  
Showing motherfuckers how to hold a mic right  
Photo light images Yoda might bite  
Soldier-like stripes, word to Spike, build a vice is  
Photo volt bright light, hold the funk inside  
Glowing like solar kites, sho ya right quite_

Lucas looked around the room while dancing and he saw everyone laughing and enjoying the beat, especially Kelly who was having a blast dancing with Jason. He was a respectable boy, Lucas could tell because unlike every other guy in the room he wasn't pulling her against him he was just dancing in front of her. He would occassionaly put his hands on her waist and she would put hers on his neck when they were laughing. He was happy his daughter was happy. Lucas looked at the girl in front of him and he grabbed her hand and began dancing with her. They both smiled and were having fun.

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

_Beats to the rhythm, rock raps in the day  
Feast on adrenaline, master the way  
I'm the verbal hunter going after my prey, they  
Running for the highest mountain yelling out "mayday!"  
G-A-B, the great annihilator of the way they  
Be all on sacred sceptre jocking, like a Pele  
Soccer ball, kick em all, drop em in the Bay say  
Fatter than your nigga Albert yelling "Hey, hey, hey!"  
Putting on apprentices like Brandy did Ray J  
Shutting down your business like 15-80K day  
If you ain't efficient you'll be all up in a melee  
Gab'll bring the ??-ness of the sun into your grey day  
Take your AK, put it in a little tray  
Lay it underneath the surface of the earth and let it stay way  
Out of sight and mind so you can focus on your time in climbing  
Rhyming, hey that beat like grime and shining be my pay day_

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

Everyone was now starting to get sweaty and tired so they headed off the dance floor, that is except for Lucas and this mystery girl who he was dancing rather closly with.

"Hey, who's that?" Haley asked panting looking at Lucas and pointing at the girl he was dancing with. Kelly gave a soft smile and shrugged.

"Probably some skanky tramp he picked up from the dog pound." Brooke said bitterly looking at Lucas' new found friend. She didn't like it all. Although she was engaged she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Brooke!" Peyton said in disbelief. Then it hit her. Brooke still loved Lucas otherwise she wouldn't have cared.

"Well, sor-rey. Can't help it if he keeps falling for skanks." She said bitterly not realizing the hurt look on Kelly's face when she said it.

"Well he fell for you didn't he?" Nathan spat out angerly. Brooke scoffed and looked at the ground but then looked back up at him. That had really hurt.

"Hey man, back off. She didn't do anything to you." Carlos defended her. Nathan gave a bitter chuckle.

"Other then break my best friend's heart and stomp on it." He said causing Carlos to sigh. He had heard the stroy before. Wait, best friend? Which one was he talking about?

"Who?"Carlos asked and Brooke cut in.

"No one, hunny" Brooke said pleading to Nathan not to tell him who. Nathan sighed, got up and walked over to the bar. He got a drink and sat back down.

"Huh, well looks like Luke finally found him self a girl worth waiting for." Nathan said looking at them and then whined when he got an elbow in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?! It's true!" He said and got another hit.

"Well, I for one think that this is great for him." Kelly said looking at how happy her father seemed, "He hasn't really dated anybody since _my mother_, so I say he should have this chance." She said glaring at Brooke for a moment and turned back to her father and the girl.

"Chance for what?" Peyton asked. Kelly never turned her head.

"A chance for true happiness." She said looking at her father, sighing. Jason gently rubbed her back and she smiled at him. Brett wanted to throw up. Jason shouldn't be the one to do that, HE should. No wait, no, Brett James does not comfort anyone. He's a player, he doesn't do that. Maybe this was his chance to start?

_Slick-slippery, quick ripping these, shift physically  
Drift with a kick kicking me  
Hickory dickory, emcees are sick of me  
Zen trickery, get the gist, sent wizardry  
Split-lickety, spit it could be lit  
Like this, into me, it is a secret  
Emcees pretend to be kin to the Gift  
I'm mentally shitting the wisdom of centuries  
Wit, go on like a centipede's length  
Rappers want flames, man, I injure these shrimps  
Skew em on the barb' with some hickory chips  
I'm a level higher than the intermediate  
Rappers, I don't care about your gender, descent  
Background, police records, history, rent  
Unpaid evictions, charge penalties sent  
Merciless in battle leaving enemies bent, it's the Gift!_

_It's the Gift, uh-huh  
Here to give your mortal mind a lift, uh-huh  
Mack rap verbally pimp, uh-huh  
Lace another rhythm with my sig-na-ture (the Gift, uh-huh)  
It's the Chief, uh-huh  
Tearing up the drum and bringing heat, uh-huh  
Block shock, thunderous beats, uh-huh  
Blazing on your local ghetto street corner (the Chief, uh-huh)_

As the song ended Lucas looked at the girl and they moved off the dance floor. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They were both panting and sweating. She looked in her purse for a moment and found what she was looking for and handed it to him.

"This is my card. Give me a call if ya know what's good for ya!" She said and gave him a wink and kissed him on the cheek and started to run off but he stopped her and gave her a piece of paper.

"Just in case you fell like giving me a call." He winked at her and she laughed and ran off. He smiled.

Lucas didn't follow her because he knew that he would be seeing her again. He looked at the card, _ Summer Clarkson, salsa instructor. _He smiled, she was a professional dancer. He saw that her number and address was on the card and smiled to himself again before putting the card in his pocket and heading back over to the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox

Lucas walked over to the table with a smile on his face and noticed all eyes were on him except for Brooke and Carlos' who were over at the bar together.. He sighed and sat down. He looked over at Kelly who had her arms folded over her chest and was smirking at him. The music had stopped for now but soon open mike night would start.

"Hey dad." She said smirking at him and he blushed.

"Not another word out of your mouth." He said pointing at her. She laughed and shrugged.

"Who was the girl, Luke?" Nathan said raising his eyebrows suggestivly and everyone laughed. Lucas blushed.

"No one." He said innocently shrugging.

"Sure, if that's your story." Peyton said laughing and everyone else joined in as Lucas blushed more. Just then Brooke and Carlos came back to sit at the table.

"So who was the skank you were dancing with?" She asked taking a sip of her drink. Lucas shook his head. Sometimes Brooke be so much of a bitch and this was one of those times.

"First of all, she's not a skank. Second of all that's none of your business." Lucas stated and turned away from her.

"Oh come on Lucas we all know you have a thing for the ladies, right? I mean practically every girl in the club wants the infamous Lucas Scott, the boy who's so sweet and innocent, pfffft what a joke." She said taking another sip.

"Brooke, hunny stop." Carlos said trying to get her to clam down. But it wasn't working, she was being stubborn. Lucas turned to look at her with a look of almost pure disgust.

"What on earth got shoved up your ass tonight, Brooke? Or do we wanna know?" Lucas said being an ass. It was coming back, the rude comments and anger he had been building up over the years.

"Oh, watch out! Lucas is being an ass. I better warn this girl to keep her best friend away from him." She said smirking at him not realizing that she almost made Peyton tear up.

"Oh watch out Brooke's being bitchy like always, better get out of here before an angry bitch off starts between you and some random girl that I look at!" Lucas said smirking at her and rolling his eyes. Brooke was furious now, of course, she _was_ drunk and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow but right now she didn't care.

"Why the hell would I care who you look at? I left you remember, doesn't that show you that I don't give a damn about you." Brooke said instantly regretting it when she saw the look on his face. She had gone to far this time. Her words had not only made him want to break down it also wanted to make him say something just as bad to hurt her. He could. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it and got up ready to leave.

"Lucas, I..." Brooke started looking up at him but was interupted by a very angry but most of all hurt Lucas.

"Put some ice on it, Brooke."He said walking away. Brooke sat there and everyone stared disappointidly at her, especially Kelly, who just shook her head and got up, and walked away from her as did everyone else, except Carlos. Brooke started to tear up but just got up and went to the dance floor pulling Carlos with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas went outside to get some air. He needed to get out of there. Away from her, away from all the pain his heart was feeling. For the past hour he had drowned himself in his sorrows and a couple bottles of healing as he called it.

He went into an alley and went and sat by on a curb. He sighed and gulped down the burning liquid of the vodka he had uptained form the bar. He knew he should't be drinking but he hadn't done it in so long it felt good to wear off the pain he got everytime he talked to Brooke. She was so bitter and cruel. Not for the life of him could Lucas figure out why. He was just about to go home when he heard a voice.

"Dad?"Kelly asked softly, stepping down into the alley and going up to him. She saw the liquor bottle he had and said, "Your drinking?"

"Not really, just a little," He said and she gave him a look, "Ok aaaa lot." He slurred a little, disappointed in himself. She nodded and sat down beside him taking the bottle away from him. He looked at her and she offered a small smile towards him and it was then that Lucas started to break down a little. "I'm so sorry sweetie." He said slurring a little while crying. She held him while hushing him.

"Come on, let's get you back to Haley's buster before you start to feel the huge ass hangover your going to have." She said chuckling a little but started groaning in pain as she tried to lift an apparently passed out Lucas. "Oh god, your sooo heavy." She said attempting to lift him but he only got to her shoulder and it was nearly killing her.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from the street. Kelly looked up and scoffed.

"From you I don't think so. " She said but then attempted to lift her father once again but couldn 't, "Okay maybe I do. Could you come help me Brett, he's like crushing my shoulder." She said looking at the him expecting a smirk or some witty smart ass comment from him but was stunned when he gave her a genuine smile.

"Sure." He said going over to them and lifting Lucas up off of her and hoisted him up onto his back. Kelly stared at Brett who started walking towards his car. _Well he's being awfully nice and oh my god he's strong, _she thought. "You coming?" He said and she nodded following him.

They got into the car and for a while it was silent. But being Kelly Scott you can't just keep quiet.

"So that was quiete a night, huh?" She said looking out the window while sighing. He nodded and she went back to looking out the window again. He looked over at her and smiled to himself. _At least we're not fighting and she didn't go with Jason tonight, _He thought to himself. _Maybe we're getting somewhere._

When they got back to Haley and Nathan's, Brett turned the engine off and got out as did Kelly. She opened the back seat door and he lifted Lucas up with Kelly helping him. They dragged Lucas to the front door and Kelly opened it and all were sitting in the livingroom except Brooke and Carlos of course.

"Oh thank the lord! I thought that you guys got murdered in an alley way and...Lucas! Oh my god, is he alright?!" Haley said worried to death. She had a reason to. It was 3 in the morning and any mother would do the same.

"Yah mom, he's fine and so are we." Brett said setting Lucas on one of the couches. Nathan went over to him and picked him up.

"I'm gonna take him up to his room." Nathan said and headed up the stairs. Haley nodded and told everyone she was going to go to bed after checking on Lucas and they nodded. Peyton and Jake got up and walked over to Kelly and Brett.

"You alright?" Peyton said looking at an exhausted Kelly. She nodded.

"Ya, you guys go to bed and get some sleep, I mean we gotta go dress shopping tomorrow...er, today for the reunion thing Next Saturday night." Kelly said chuckling a bit. Peyton gave a little sideways hug.

"Ya, and hey don't worry about your dad, he'll be alright. I've seen him drink before and this isn't even the worst." Peyton said laughing a bit and letting go looked at the girl.

"It's not that i'm worried about, Pey." Kelly said looking at the stairway. Peyton sighed and she gave a nod to both Brett and Kelly. She started to go upstairs but stopped as Jake didn't follow. Jake stopped in front of Kelly.

"You know, everything will turn out ok. It usually always does in this group. Just give it time." He said and patted her on the shoulder before giving Brett a pat and following his wife. Kelly sighed and headed for the kitchen, leaving Brett standing there alone. He was about to go but she poked her head out.

"Wanna join me?" She said pleading with him. He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

They sat down drinking their hot chocolates and were making small talk. Stuff about that night and about their lives, when a subject that Brett didn't wanna hear came up.

"I've heard stories about you." She said casually at him. He looked up from his hot chocolate.

"What kind of stories?" He asked. He knew it was something about his reputation but he hoped to god it wasn't.

"Stories of how you use girls and when you get what you want you end up breaking their hearts and don't even care after." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. He looked down at his. "Is it true?"

"Yes." He almost whispered and she nodded. " But I want to change, I really do. It's not like I like doing it, it just ends up happening when your the most popular guy in school. Every girl wants a piece of you." He said showing off another smirk but she didn't laugh so he stopped.

"You know, they say i'm the most popular girl in my school but i'm not like that. I have done a lot of things in my life but the death of my mother had changed me for the better and the worse." She paused wondering if she should tell him, "After my mom died I never really went outside. I was in that brooding in your room stage and for a long time I stayed in it. When I was 11 I started drinking." Brett looked up surprised that she started drinking, "Yah, I know. It escalated to a lot more when I was 13." She gave him a look and he knew what she was talking about. "Then one day I woke up after a night of drinking and could hear sobs. I walked into my father's room and there he was sitting on the floor, praying." She swallowed hard, "He was saying Kayley, please I don't know what to do anymore, i'm such a horrible father and I don't know how to help her. "she paused and tears started to form in her eyes, "I cried for hours that day and looked at myself from in the mirror and I couldn't recognize the person I had become. So since then, I had stopped drinking and I had stopped the whole school slut reputation that I uptained and I became little miss goody two shoes. "She chuckled and continued, "Now, I do everything that I love. Like cheerleading and tutoring and every other thing you could think of." She finished taking another sip of her hot chocolate with still glossy eyes.

He looked at her and was near in tears himself. She told him something very deep and trusted him with it. The girl who started to be such a big tease ended up being the one girl that had started to crack Brett James. Brett got up and went over to her. She looked up at him. He sat down beside her and looked up at her with glossy eyes of his own.

"I never used to be like this." He whispered and she looked at him signaling that she was listening. He swallowed hard, "I used to be a happy young boy that had two best friends named Sandra and Justin. We were all best friends since we were 6 and I fell in love with Sandra. We started dating when we were 11 and we went out for a whole 4 years. Everything was great with the three of us, or so I thought. I remember I went over to her house one day and there in her bed, she was with.." he paused and he closed his eyes trying blink back tears, "she was with Justin." He said and then he let tears fall from his eyes, but continued, "Ever since then I swore to myself that I would never let that happen again, so I started being...a player, I guess." He said looking at the ground. It was then that he felt a pair of small hands wrap around him. He looked up to see her giving him a reassuring smile.

"Just because one girl messed up doesn't mean that the next girl will. You just have to find that one girl that makes your heart jump everytime you see her. You need that feeling of tingliness everytime thet brush past you or touch you in the slightest way. You need butterflies. Then, you know that you're in love." She said reassuring him. He nodded and gave a soft smile at the girl.

"I know.." He looked up at her fully and in attempt to lighten the mood he said, "Talk about a crappy day, huh?" He chuckled causing her to laugh and show off her dimpled smile. She got up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled and held his cheek for a moment as she started to walk away. "So does this mean, we're friends?"He asked hopefully. She chuckled and nodded.

"I guess it does...friend." She said smiling softly before heading upstairs. Brett smiled again.

"You're right, I have to find that girl." He looked up to wear Kelly had just exited from. "And I think I just found her." He said softly to himself before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ohhhhhh they're getting closer...lol...what's gonna happen between Brooke and Lucas? Well i'll tell you...they will be getting _very _close next chapter...lol and also there will be an accident and a surprise...lol

Anyway, like always, please review it means a lot to me...thanks!


	7. I Want You, But Can I Have You?

Ok..here's what all you Brucas fans have been waiting for!!!!!!! This has some interesting Brucas scenes and a little humor. Kelly trty out the whole "being friends" thing and also...there's something surprising at the end!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except Kelly and Brett!!!!! Love them kidds!!!!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kelly walked into her father's room and gave a small chuckle. He was almost hanging off the bed, with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. It didn't ceice to amaze her that he could look so broken at one moment and then totally hilarious at the next. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She moved a small piece of his blonde hair from his eyes and sighed.

"Oh dad, I wish I could make this better for you. I know you love Brooke and I know how much pain you're in. I just...i'm sorry for everything I put you through when mom died. "She said tears forming in her eyes. "I promise you that i'll never ever leave you and i'll be there for you forever and always. "She said and breathed in a deep breath and looked down at her father and said:

_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishment the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul

Kelly laid beside her father and stayed like that until she fell asleep unaware of the other presence by the door who had seen the whole thing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

The next morning Kelly woke up and looked over to see her father sleeping groggily while stirring a bit. She shook her head and slowly got up. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She still looked like the same Kelly and for that she has her father to thank. Just then she heard a big groan and went back into the room giggling at her hungover father.

"Ohhhhhh...my head!" He whined holding onto his head and attempting to sit up but failed miserably as f\he fell back down.

"Mornin' sunshine!"Kelly said in her most fakest southern accent. Lucas looked her and half smiled and then looked confused.

"What happened? "He saif rubbing his temples. She looked at him almost relieved.

"You mean you don't remember?" She asked hoping he wouldn't. He looked at her and sighed.

" No, but I think you should tell me." He said sitting up. Kelly sighed and knew he was going to be mad. It was now time for the big brucas confrontation. Yes, she called them Brucas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen except for Lucas and Kelly. Brooke was suffering from all the drinking she did the night before but she remembered what had been said the night before and regretted every word of it. Of course she cared about him. Does she love him or loved him?

Just then a loud voice boomed through the house causing Brooke to get up.Then all of them got up and ran out of the house saying that they were going to the beach. As soon as Kelly got there she ran out of the door faster then you could say Damn 

"BROOKE!" Lucas said storming in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers on. He looked at Brooke with an evil glare and pointed a finger at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yelled at her. She scoffed.

"Me, who the hell do you think YOU are?" She said equally as mad. They both glared at eachother and he laughed bitterly.

"I'm the person who's gonna walk away from you this time." He said and walked out of the kitchen Brooke hot on his heals.

"Don't you walk away from me, Lucas. LUCAS!" She yelled as they went into his room. She slammed the door and he turned around to face her.

"WHAT!?" He yelled at her. He was so mad at her right now for what she said to him last night but couldn't help but notice that she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a skimpy tank top. _This would be so much easier if she didn't look so damn hot, no stop thinking that! Stay mad Lucas, stay mad! _He thought to himself.

"I'm not done with you. You said some pretty hurtful things too you prick!" She said looking down noticing that his boxers were riding down a little bit. _Damn it, why did he have to be wearing nothing but boxers when we started yelling, god he looks hot...No! Stop it! _She thought to herself.

"Me? I'm a prick, oh ya and your nothing but a stubborn ass that whines day in and day out. God do you ever shut up!" He yelled back at her. She threw her hands up high in the air and that caused her tank top to ride up a little. _Oh shit, what the hell. God she looks so hot...damn it, stop it! You can't be thinking this! _He thought to himself looking at the small area of skin that was showing.

"I can never win with you! I mean god forbid that the great Lucas Scott would ever lose, "she mocked in a manly voice, "I mean that just can't be true because i'm pretty sure if you didn't get what you wanted you would be even more of an assy son of a bitch!" She yelled at him and he laughed bitterly and stepped closer to her and got in her face. They were mere inches apart.

"No, first of all I never lose. Second of all I always get what I want, always." he said right in front of her. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it was making her hot at how angry they were at eachother. It was turning her on and she didn't like it.

"Yah well, you'll never get what you want because you're to much of baby!" She yelled in his face.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Whiner!"

"Ass!"

Then they stopped both looking at eachother in the eyes, both panting and their lips collided hungerily. Lucas pushed her up against a wall and they continued to kiss eachother with lustful kisses. He held her hands above her head and trailed kisses doen her neck and she moaned and kept whispering that he was a prick in his ear which only added more fuel to the fire. He pushed himself into her and then the tables turned as she pushed him off her and he loked at her and she pushed him back onto the bed.

She straddled him and kissed him hard on the mouth almost as if she thought it need to be roughed up a little. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was pushing her into him. He groaned a little as she trailed kisses down his chest. Then he turned the tables and flipped them over and now he was on top kissing her hard on the mouth. He pinned her arms up above her head with one hand and started trailing kisses along her stomach and then went lower to her abdomen and she moaned a little and he smirked and he looked back up at her and kissed her alreaady swollen lips once more and then the clothes started flying.

They were both in pure extacy and enjoying the feeling of eachother again. Lucas had trailed pretty much every square inch of her skin with his lips and her to him. The roughness had not died down when they had started. As Lucas lowered himself into her for the fifth time she dug her fingernails into his back hard. She moaned and nibbled on his earlobe. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the phone ring.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I think that they either killed eachother or they're having sex." Kelly said chuckling a bit while hanging up her phone. Brett laughed along with her while they sat enjoying the waves of the early morning water. Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Carlos went to the grocery store to get some things leaving Kelly and Brett alone at the beach.

"I'm glad that we're doing this." Brett said all of a sudden. Kelly gave him a confused look.

"This what?" Kelly asked looking at him.

"This, " He said motioning between the two of them, "Us, being friends. I like it." He said smiling a smile that made her heart melt. She grabbed his hands and instantly both felt the sparks fly and she pulled him along over by the water. She took off her tank top and looked at him in her bikini top.

"You coming in? I mean, you're not gonna let me swim all by my lonesome, are you?" She said giving a flirtatious smirk. He smiled back and threw his shirt that he had taken off over on the sand before walking over to her.

"Of course, i'm not gonna let you swim alone. Besides I guess you're hot enough for me to be seen with you." He said smirking, she just chuckled and shook her head looking down, obviously blushing at his comment. "Awww, are you blushing?" He said in a cute sounding voice.

She looked up at him smiling softly and he stopped smiling. For the first time in his life Brett James just might be falling in love with the right girl. Kelly saw that he had stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked going to touch his arm but he pullled away. "Is everything al-" She started but was interupted.

"Look, I need to get out of here." He said apologetically at her before grabbing his shirt. She put her hand on his arm and he closed his eyes for a second.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked and he almost gave into his temptation to kiss her and hold her.

"No, I just...Need to go okay?" He said and ran off. Kelly stood there wondering why she felt so sad that he had left. She didn't like him did she? Then an unfamiliar voice interupted her thoughts.

"Well, well, well, you must be my lovely grandaughter my son has told me nothing about." Dan Scott said as Kelly turned to face him. She kinked her eyebrow at him.

"And you are?" She asked the tall dark man. Grandfather, huh?

"Dan Scott, sweetie but you can call me grandpa. Hmmmm, I thought Lucas was better then this." He said rubbing his chin.

"How exactly do you know who I am, anyway?" Kelly asked now very confused.

"Well I am the mayor of Tree Hill I can easily check up on anybody's files sweetie." He said smirking at the firl. Kelly didn't like this one bit. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Well you shouldn't be you self egological prick because they're people's pers..." But before Kelly could finish her sentance she was honored with a violent slap across the face sending her tumbling backword's holding her now bloody busted lip which he had hit with his ring.

"You better watch the name calling sweetie, you might get yourself or Lucas hurt. " Dan smirked at her only getting her angrier. She stood up and walked over to him and got in his face and punched him square in the nose causing him to kneel down in the sand holding his bloody nose.

"Don't ever call me _sweetie _again, and don't you ever lay a hand on me or my family because I will personally kick your ass if you do. If I dont then my dad will gladly do it for me."She said smirking at her job well done, "I mean, he'll probably kick you ass for this anyway but..."She started but was violently grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back to behind a shed that was there.

Dan pushed her up against the wall hard and she attempted to scream but he covered her mouth. She bit him and he swung his hand back again and hit her across the face again causing blood to spill out. She yelped in pain and he pushed her up against the shed again pinning her hard to the wood.

"Listen here you little twirp, don't push me. You and your father deserve what you get for leaving me out all these years and doing what he did to me. If you don't wanna get hurt anymore then you already are then you shouldn't say a word." He said in her face and she bit him again and he flinched back letting her say a couple of words.

"I don't care what you do to me!" She said viciously and he laughed evily as he pushed her hard again up against the wall pinning her. She yelped in pain again as he was pushing her arm into a nail.

"Feisty, I like that. But i'll tell you what, you don't say a word and I won't touch _your family. _But you say one word to anyone about this encounter and so help me god you'll regret it, you'll regret it by losing another parent. Got it?" He finished looking into her already tear stained face."Got it!" He yelled pushing her farther into a nail and she yelped.

"Yes! I won't tell anyone." She yelled through her tears. She was in so much pain but she knew she had to get him to go away. he gave her a look, " I promise," She said as he smirked.

"Good, " He said releasing her, "Have a nice day Kelly. "He said before walking off.

Kelly slowly got up and staggered towads the car that she had come in but while crossing the road she failed to see the car heading towards her.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxo

Lucas and Brooke had been going at it for two hours and as no one had came home they were enjoying the feeling and pleasure the other was giving the other. It wasn't until the phone rang that it kind of got ruined.

"Don't...answer...it" Brooke said in between kisses, while Lucas looked at her swollen lips. He stopped. "Lucas, don't." She said and pulled him back down to kiss her and he liked the feeling of it so much that he never broke away and ignored the phone that was ringing in his pocket.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Whoa!!!! Intense!!! I know...never would of thought that Dan would be there, did ya? Well what's a story without the evil man? Although he seems to be somewhat nice on the show now...weird. Anyway review and tell me what you think guys!! Oh..and there will be more Naley in the next chapter...promise!!!


	8. Forever And Always

Ok...Next chapter is finally here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Kelly and the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nathan was walking down along the beach liking the feeling of the ocean. It was times like this that he lived for. To be able to just walk without knowing the place you were going to or where you were planning to stop. Just walking.

Nathan looked over to see the shed that had held so many memories of him, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. It was their shed that they always sat and talked about everything. It was their hangout, or at least it used to be. Nathan headed towards the shed and stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing. There was a trail of blood leading to around the other side of the shed. Nathan quicklt ran to the otherside and found a trail of blood leading to a road where the once full of life girl he knew, was lying in a pool of blood. Nathan ran over and bent down and pulled out his cellphone dialing 911.

"911 emergecies, how may I hlp you?" The operator said and Nathan started to ramble into the phone so the operatoer couldn't understand him. " I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to calm down.

"My best friend's daughter...at the beach, she...it looked like she was hit with a car or something...oh my god. Please someone, please! Come help, send an ambulance, anything quickly please, she's not breathing, help!!"Nathan yelled into the phone while checking her pulse.

Once the call was done Nathan held Kelly's head on his lap and started whispering to her while crying.

"Hey sweetie, its okay, you'r gonna be alright. Look, i'm gonna sing to you if you stay awake. Something you always wanted me to do, right?" He said looking at the limp body that lay in his lap.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Nathan looked at the peaceful looking Kelly and wanted to cry. She wasn't moving and there was no reaction out of her. So he just kept singing.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

The ambulance finally got here but Nathan kept singing eventhough they were putting her on the stretcher. Nathan was gonna keep his promise to her. He was going to finish the song to her.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

With that they were headed off to the hospital, Nathan was in the ambulance looking at the paremedics tending to her wounds and looking at a very somber Kelly. The only question was, _Was she going to be okay? _Nathan looked at her and started to cry hard.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello"

"Hales, where are you?" The person asked.

"I'm on my way to the house, why Pey?" Haley asked curious as to why she was asking her where she was.

"Oh, well me, Jake, and Carlos are at Karen's and we were wonderin if you could pick us up?" Peyton asked. Haley sighed half laughing.

"Well, I guess so...i'll be there in five...four...three...two...one... Hey Peyton!" Haley yelled out the window at her and Peyton hung up the phone. They climbed in the car and Peyton turned to Haley.

"What took you so long?" She said and all four of them laughed. They all headed towards the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lucas looked up at the ceiling after fluttering his eyes open just moments ago. He glanced at the girl next to him and got up making her open her eyes.

"Hey you." She said looking at him propping herself up on one of her elbows. He glanced at her and continued getting dressed.

"Hey." He said and went over near the bed to get his shirt. She grabbed him and pulled him back onto the bed and started kissing him. "Bro-...oke." He said in between kisses. He pulled away and laughed a little, and then started to get up again and she pulled him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked getting on top of him pinning him down. He laughed and started kissing her causing her to giggle as he rolled them over. He smiled and they continued kissing, just then they heard a car pull up and both shot up.

"Oh shit! That's Hales!" He said getting a quick peek out the window, "And Peyton, Jake, and...Carlos, shit!!!" He said getting hurridly dressed. Brooke was getting ready faster then he was. Finally they both got ready and got downstairs just in time to see the four of them at the door. Carlos walked over to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the lips and she pulled away.

"So did you guys resolve your differences?" Haley aske catiously. Lucas and Brooke looked at eacother then at Haley.

"You could say that." Brooke answered and Lucas looked away. Just then the phone rang. Lucas walked over to the phone and everyone watched as he talked on the phone.

"Hello, Jame's residence." Lucas said in an operator like voice causing everyone to give a chuckle, "Yes this is him...what?" Lucas' expression changed drastically and now was a worried one, "What do you mean?...No...She.."Lucas now had tears in his eyes, "Is she okay?...No, I asked if she was...okay, thank you." Lucas said hanging up. Everyone looked at him and he was crying. He walked over to get his coat. "It's...t's Kelly...she's in the hospital..."He said sobbing and Haley quickly grabbed her keys and all were headed for the door when Brett came in.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked very confused. Haley gave him a not now look and he shut up and followed them. They all got in the van and headed off to the hospital.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxox

They all sat in the hospital waiting for news on Kelly. Lucas was sitting in a chair staring at a wall. He hadn't said anything since the phone call and never looked at anyone especially Brooke. It was then that he realized what they did was wrong and stupid. She didn't want him for his heart, she wanted him for his body and beside it was just a lust thing. She was also engaged to Carlos and now because he didn't answer his phone, his daughter was in the hospital.

Lucas stood up and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, i've been here for a long time now and I want to know how Kelly Scott is doing." He said in a low whisper. His voice was going to crack. He wouldn't be able to live without his baby girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't..."She started but was interupted by a doctor coming out withscrubs on.

"You're Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked and Lucas nodded turning to face him, "I'm Dr. Carson, I was working on your daughter." He said looking at the man.

"Is...she okay? Please gd, tell me she's okay!" Lucas pleaded tears slowly forming in his eyes. Everyone got up and came over.

"Mr. Scott...uh, if I could have a moment alone with you." Dr. Carson said. Lucas shook his head.

"They're family, tell us all." He said sobbing a little. Dr. Carson looked at Lucas with a worried look.

"Mr. Scott, Kelly was badly hit by a car. She sustained sever injuries to the head and to her internal settings, "He paused as he watched all of them tear up, this was going to be hard, "her right lung collapsed three times on us and her small intestin had to be taken out due to the damage it took. She had to have surgery for not only a blood transfusion but for the fixture of her organs. She has a broken arm and a very sore middle section, otherwise she'll be fine," He said and almost everyone in the room, who were now crying, let out a sigh of releif, "but, " He said and now he knew why he hated this part of his job, "Due to all the damage Kelly is in a coma. She'll be fine...if she wakes up. If she doesn't wake up within two months there is a large risk tht she'll never wake up. I'm sorry, Lucas." Dr. Carson said patting him on the shoulder, "You can go see her now, she's in room 234." He said before walking off.

Lucas stared at the same spot where the doctor had just left. His Kelly was almost on the route of death and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have listened to Brooke, because if he didn't then she wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't be in a coma. She wouldn't be this close to death. Lucas let silent tears fall down his eyes and he fell to the floor still looking at that exact same spot. Haley walked over to Lucas and kneeled down before hin putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go sweetie. Let's go see her." She said softly smiling at him. He nodded and they got up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They all walked into the room and what they saw they were not prepared for. Kelly was battered up and bandaged and had her arm in a cast and a sling. Nathan was sitting there looking at her when he heard a noise and looked up to the door.

"Hey." He said and stood up. Lucas looked at him, "I found her...and I just...Luke, i'm sorry...i'm sorry I didn't call and..." Nathan whimpered and Lucas hugged him.

"Thank you...thank you..." Lucas kept whispering. They broke apart and Nathan nodded whiping his tears away. He walked over to Kelly who looked like a mess. He sat down in the chair and, in front of everyone, he cried, "I'm sorry Kelly! I should have been there...I just...I can't lose you, please god, "He said looking up at the ceiling, yelling, "don't take her away from me! You already took my wife away from me! Why do you need her too?! I need her, "He whispered looking down, "I need her."

Everyone had more tears in their eyes especially Brooke who knew who phoned Lucas' cell. She knew that it was her fault that he didn't answer it and that his daughter had gotten hurt from not answering it. It was all her fault. At that moment Brooke felt like such a horible person. What had she done to this poor guy? What was she doing? Eventhough she loved Carlos, she loved Lucas more and was too scared to admit it.

Just then Brett came in and, seeing Kelly, his heart nearly died. It was his fault. He left her because for some strange reason he just didn't want to let anyone get to him, and she was the one that could see right through his act. She could read him and for the first time in his life Brett he felt himself crack. Not once in his life did he ever cry and this was the only girl that could get it out of him. He knew now that he loved her. No. He was _in _love with her. They hadn't even been together, but he knew that he loved her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been a week and there was no sign of her waking up and everyone started to worry. Lucas has not slept in what seemed like seven days and he never smiled anymore. He just sat there by his daughter and waited. The doctor's told him that it was useless, that there was no hope but he refused to believe it. He knew deep down that she would wake up.

It was a Monday, and it was colder out then usual and everyone came in the room and watched as Lucas sat there looking like crap staring at his daughter. Then Brett took it upon himself to do something that he had wanted to do in the last week that he hadn't done.

He walked over to the bed and kissed her softly on the forehead. An act that surprised both Haley and Nathan. They knew that Brett was always a player and didn't care what he did to girls but seeing him do such a simple gesture made them realize that this girl had actually cracked the sheild he had himself in. The sheild that was protecting his heart and that made them smile at how grown up he was.

Then after placing another soft kiss on her forehead Kelly's eyes flittered open for the first time ni a week.

"Hey." She said her voice coming out raspy. Lucas looked at her in shock and smiled thankfully got close to her.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" He said in tears, she was alive. Everyone got the hint and left the room to give him a little time alone with his daughter.

"Like I got hit by a car." She said smiling but Lucas wasn't. "I was just kiddin, dad, lighten up. I'm fine." She said showing a little of her dimpled smile.

"It wasn't funny." He said smiling a little and then got a stern look, "And Kelly Brooklyn Scott, don't you EVER scare me like that again!" He said half smiling at her and she got a cynical look.

"Sorry." She said, "Won't do it again, promise. Scout's honor. "She saluted him and he laughed, tears still coming down his face. He looked at her and she sighed a little. "Dad, i'm okay. A little sore but i'm okay."

He nodded and he hugged her tightly and they stayed like that for a long time. Finally Lucas decided to go get the others and he walked out of the hospital room. They all went back in and everyone gathered around her and all talked. They stayed like that all night. Lucas and Brooke avoiding eachothera nd Brett not leaving her side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was early in the morning and Kelly was already up. She knew that she was getting released today because of her "miracle recovery" as the doctor's called it. She was sitting looking out the window when she heard a soft knock on the door and she turned to see Brett standing there with a bouquet of roses for her. She gasped and she held out he hands and he laughed. He walked over to her and handed them to her and she smelled them and smiled.

"Thank you." She said and put them down beside her. He sat on the chair and scooted it closer to the bed and for the first time Kelly saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I thought that we were gonna lose you." He said not looking at her, "I mean, it had been a week and I kept telling myself that you were gonna wake up, and, "He looked up at her, "you did." She took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"You know, for some strange reason I couldn't help but feel secluded when I was asleep. I got time to think and all that thinking and I came to a conclusion." She said looking back at him.

"About?" He asked not knowing what it could be about.

"You." She said in pure confidence and he looked confused so she elaborated. "When I first came here, I thought that you were just a player and that you had no feelings what so ever and I, personally, hate them because I was one of the girl's that got screwed over by one and that's why I reacted the way I did towards you. Also i'm not sure what happened at the beach that day and if I did anything wrong for, i'm sorry."She said looking at him and he shook his head.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. Kelly, I shouldn't have just _left _you there. I just...if I hadn't of left you wouldn't have..."He started but was stopped by a hand on his. He looked at her.

"This _was not _your fault, Brett. Don't even think that." She said and he nodded while looking down at their hands. It felt so right. _Guess now would be a good time to tell her, you can do it Brett just stay cool, _He thought to himself.

"Kelly, I like you." Brett blurted out. _Way to be cool dumbass, _He thought.

"I like you too. "She said smiling and he sighed knowing that she didn't understand. He took both her hands in his and she looked confused.

"No, Kelly I like you as in more then a friend. I think..."He paused looking down for a second, "I think i'm falling for you."He said and she looked at him the smile that was previously there falling from her face. "I like you a lot Kelly and I don't want to be the person I used to be and you are the one who made me want to be different. I want to be with you. "He said staring into her eyes.

"Wow, I..."She paused and looked down for a moment. What was she supposed to say? He was a player and he could hurt her. Could she really take the risk of being heartbroken again? Did she want to? "I dunno what to say..."

"Look Kelly, I know that you still may be heartbroken over that guy but if you let me, i'll be there for you day in and day out. I won't hurt you, I promise." He said sincerly. She was about to make the biggest decision in her life.

Kelly looked at him and she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled away. He looked at her smiling one of those smiles that she had seen vert few of and she smiled back and then looked down.

"Don't break my heart." She said and he shook his head and kissed her on the forehead while going over and holding her in his arms.

"Never. Forever and Always" He said looking down at her and she leaned up and kissed him again. It was a little longer but filled with a promise.

The two of them fell asleep like that and when it was time to take Kelly home everyone walked in to find them there together. Brett had his arms wrapped around her and her head was resting on his chest. It almost made Haley cry. Her baby boy finally found someone who melted away his once cold heart.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kelly's okay!!!!!!! Man I really do like this story...so anyway there's going to be a heart to heart talk between Kelly and Brooke in the next chapter and Kelly's gonna get in trouble...again! Oh and the lyrics are, "What hurts the most." By Rascall Flatts...love them! Please review guys...it would mean a lot...thanks!


	9. Kelly Brooklyn Scott!

Thanks for the reviews. This story is getting harder to write lol. Ok so here's another chappy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Kelly and Brett and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they got to the house Brett jumped put pf the car and went over to Kelly's side and helped her out. She smiled and laughed at how worried he seemed.

"Brett, I can walk the two feet to get to the house, ya know?" She said laughing, he looked up at her and smiled back and put an arm around her waist to help her in.

"Just in case." He said smiling at her judging look. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they headed in the house. As soon as they got in Kelly took in the surroundings before her. Everything looked different from when she had last seen it and that was like only a week ago. Then she remembered the reunion thing.

"Dad, what about the reunion, dod you guys go?" She asked looking seriously at him. He shook his head.

"No sweetie, it's not until next month so I thought that we could stay here until then, what do ya think?" He asked and she almost fell down after squealing causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Wow, this is awesome!" She said as she went to stand up, "Whoa." She said and felt dizzy and almost fell before Brett caught her.

"Take it easy babe. You okay?" He asked with pure concern. She looked up at him and smiled her famous smile and nodded. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the forehead. Lucas smiled at this.

"So when did you two get together?" He asked pointing to the two of them. they both smiled.

"About six hours ago." Kelly said nodding her head. Lucas let out a soft laugh. Kelly all of a sudden heard her cell ring and she looked at the caller ID and squealed into the phone, "Jessa!"

"Jessa? She's calling you? Don't you usually call her?" Lucas laughed a little and Kelly glared at him and turned back to the conversation with her best friend.

Lucas looked at Kelly and felt happy as she smiled while talking to her friend. Jessa had been Kelly's friend since they were 3 years old. Jessa Lane was a brooder. She always thought of rational ways to do things. She was as smart as Kelly but never did like going to the parties and everything Kelly went to. Both were on the cheerleading squad and both were gossipy when they wanted to be but Jessa was different. She was feisty and loved the boys but in more ways then one she was like Haley. Except for the whole getting the boys type thing Jessa was a Haley clone.

"Who do you think she is?" Peyton asked looking at everyone else. Haley shrugged.

"I dunno but I want to find out." Haley replied.

After awhile Kelly finished the conversation with a big, "Love ya hun, call ya later!" And went over to the rest of them. Kelly stood by Brett and kissed him on the cheek which he smiled brightly at as did everyone else. It was Jake who asked the one question almost everyone was thinking.

"Who's Jessa, guys?" He asked and Kelly nodded at Lucas signaling that she'd tell.

"Jessa is my bestest friend in the world! I've known her since we were like three and we've been almost inseperatable since. We did everything together. She's on the squad with me and she loves to talk gossip...well most of the time and she loves the boys and is sometimes a big flirt but most of the time she stays home and studies for...whatever test we'd have in the next month. She's a nerd but hey that's why me and every other guy in the school love her." She said brightly. Jessa also helped her with everything that she needed to be helped with. It was her and her father that helped her dig out of the hole that she dug herself in.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Lucas sat there as beautiful music came from the piano. He watched as Carlos walked up to the alter and took his place. Lucas' heart ached. He knew that he wouls eventually cave and go to ther wedding but he didn't want to. He didn't want to watch the only woman's he's every truly loved get married. He sat there wishing and praying she would stop the wedding and tell him she loved him and wanted only him but as she walked down the isle he knew she wouldn't.

She was stunning in her dress but none the less he couldn't look at her. He wanted, no, needed to get out of there but for some strange reason he couldn't make his legs move so he stayed put. He looked at her and for a brief moment she looked at him with a face full of regret.

"Do you, Carlos Andreas Sancerman, take Brooklyn Penelope Davis to be your louful wedding wife through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked and Carlos smiled.

"I do." He stated and both Brooke and him smiled.

"Now do you, Brooklyn Penelope Davis, take Carlos Andreas Sancerman to be your louful wedding husband throuht sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked and Brooke looked at Lucas and without hesitation she answered.

"I do." she said and from that point Lucas felt his heart being ripped apart. He thought she would say no for him. He thought she loved him. He drowned out the rest of the ceremony and went to the reception and that's when Brooke walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little agitated. He looked at her shocked, she had asked him to come.

"Well...you..."He started but was interupted by a harsh slap across the face.

"I told you before Lucas, and i'll tell you now. I don't love you, I never did so you can stop chasing after me and wanting to be with me because I don't and will never love the likes of you." She said and started to walk off but she stopped and turned around, "By the way Kelly died in a car accident like two minutes ago so enjoy your life." She said laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just then Lucas woke up and was shaking and sweating when he fell to the floor with a loud thump causing half the house to wake up. His door opened and in cam Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Carlos, Brett, and Kelly. Kelly, his baby girl and Brooke the love of his life. What was he gonna do?

"Dad, are you okay?" Kelly asked with concern knealing down towards him regretting it as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her sides, but not wanting to worry Lucas or Brett she ignored them. Lucas looked at her and hugged her as tight as he could, due to her injuries.

Kelly was hugging her father but felt more worried then ever. He was sweating and shaking badly. She touched his forehead and sure enough he had a fever. She looked at him and he was pale.

"Dad, we should get you to the hospital. You're shaking and you have a fever." She said worridley but he shook his head profusly and was taking deep breaths.

"No, sweetie, i'm...fine...I just had a bad dream about someone...something. "He said quickly correcting himself as he noticed he was looking at Brooke. He saw the worry evident in her eyes and turned away from it. Kelly looked at him and knew that it was one of two things. Either his HCM was acting up or he had had a dream about someone. She was going with the dream but it was very possible that it could be both. She placed her good hand on his chest where his heart was and his heart was beating a million times a minute.

"Are you absolutly _sure_ that you are okay?" She asked concerned and sternly. Lucas chuckled slightly as he saw the look she always gave him. It was the i'll kick your ass if you're lying to me look and it always made him laugh.

"Yes sweetie, i'm _fine, _"He said mocking her and she smiled. All of a sudden Kelly got another sharp pain up her sides and she flinched but managed to not show Lucas that she was in pain by smiling again. She got up and another pain shot up but it wasn't as bad.

"Okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow. You can sleep or whatever but unlike some, I need to get my beauty sleep. I mean, look at me." She said laughing and walking out of the room. Brett gave Lucas a nod and walked out. Haley came over to him and helped him back onto the bed but he almost fell to the floor again. He finally got up and put his head in his hands for a minute and everyone kept silent until Haley broke it.

"Hey can you guys give me and Lucas a minute?" She asked and everyone looked at her, "No go on, seriously. Go back to bed or whatever you guys, you'll see him tomorrow." They all nodded and went to leave. Brooke stopped at the door and walked over to where Lucas was and bent down and hugged him while whispering something only he could hear.

"We need to talk later" She whispered and they broke apart. It wasn't really a hug it was more of an acquantince thing. She walked off and then it was just him and Haley in the room. Haley walked over to him and sat down.

"How many talks do we have to have?"She said chuckling a little trying to lighten the mood. e smiled at her.

"Enough to make up for lost times." He stated and turned to her. "I've missed you so much Haley over the years. I could have used you when Kayley died." He said looking down.

"Lucas...there's something you should know..." She started but was interupted when he hugged her tight. She hugged him back and started to cry as kept saying things into her ears.

"I'm so sorry Haley, I never meant for this to happen and I swear that it'll never happen again. You are my best friend and I don't ever want that to be known as a phrase, I want it to be known as a statement. "He said and they both sat there hugging eachother.

That's what had happened for the rest of the night. The two old friends reminsced and talked about everything and everyone. Lucas told Haley about his nightmare and how life was with his HCM. She told him how everything with Brett happened and how he almost didn't make it and everything was discussed between the two. Lucas, however, didn't tell Haley about what had happened between him and Brooke.

xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kelly opened her eyes and groaned. It was early...very early and she had been getting up like this every morning here for the past week.

Kelly was doing well. Her vital signs had cleared and she was making progress. Mostly all of her wounds were healed and she was going stronger then ever. Her and Brett were doing good and she was enjoying his company very well. The only thing wrong was that she wasn't getting much sleep the past few days and she knew the reason why. The whole experience of the car accident and the attack was very overwhelming and she started having night mares about the accident, only her mother was there. It chilled her to think that her mother had died over six years ago.

Kelly got up and got dressed in track pants and a tank top, put her hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs. When she got down there she was surprised to see someone up, sitting at the counter drinking orange juice. It was Brooke.

"Hey." Kelly said going into the fridge to get a waterbottle. Brooke looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." She replied, "What are you doing up this early?" She asked while looking at the girl who was dressed.

"I should ask you the same question." Kelly said smirking slightly and took a seat next to Brooke as she drank her waterbottle.

"I just couldn't sleep. I was up thinking about the whole reunion thing and everything. Oh, by the way how are you feeling? I mean, I know you just got home like two days ago but still." Brooke said talking with her hands causing Kelly to laugh.

"I'm fine Brooke, thank you. I'm just up cause I was planning on going for a run. Dad and I did it every morning back at home." She said taking a sip of her water. Brooke nodded. "So, how are you? I mean, i've noticed that we really haven't talked lately and I just..." Kelly started but was interupted by Brooke.

"Kelly, I am so sorry. Those things I said that night..I mean, I wasn't thinking. Well, I was under the spell of the alcohol and when I said that all Lucas fell for were...skanks. I wasn't implying that your..."Brooke trailed off and Kelly held a hand up to her.

"I know, Brooke. At the time I was angry at you for saying it but I know you didn't mean it. From what I can tell you're pretty cool. I personally think that someday you'll make a great mom." She said causing Brooke to tear up.

"Thank..you...that means so much to me..."Brooke blubbered, causing Kelly to laugh and then smile.

"Well, you could stay cool if you covered for me and tell them i'm still in bed because i'm not really supposed to be out and running i'm supposed to be resting . If they ever ofund out, like I mean my dad or Brett for that matter, I'd probably be dead from them lecturng me so much." Kelly said laughing. They both laughed and Brooke finally spoke up.

"Ok but don't be long because I think I would die if I ever got another lecture out of Lucas." She said smiling and then it faded. Kelly nodded and headed for the door but stopped.

"It's okay to love him, you know?" Kelly said looking at Brooke with a soft look.

"Love who?" Brooke asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about. It's like this kid was a mind reader.

"You know who. Just remember Brooke, the past is in the past, and the future is something that's gonna last forever if you let it." Kelly said and walked out of the house. Kelly was like Lucas in so many ways. She was very insightful when she wanted to be.

Brooke sat there thinking of the words the seventeen year old girl had said to her. Brooke knew that she loved someone but right at the moment she wasn't sure who. Then it hit her. She had just doen the one thing she swore she would never do. She cheated. She cheated on Carlos with Lucas and it felt horrible. Now she knew what Lucas had felt like when he did it to her with Peyton. Maybe it was time to make things right, or maybe things were better left unsaid.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

It was now 9am and everyone in the house was up sitting in the kitchen. Except Kelly. Brooke had been covering for her but was getting worried herself. Kelly had left almost five hours ago and still there was no sign of her.

"I think i'm gonna go check on her." Lucas said getting up but Brooke stood and quickly thought of something.

"Ugh...she's sleeping and apparently she's on her period so if I were you I wouldn't go near her for the next six days." Brooke said nervously. Lucas laughed.

Lately him and Brooke were okay with eachother. Things hadn't really been akward between them or anything. Ever since the conversation they had had with eachother everything seemed to have cleared the ice with them and it felt good. Lucas still didn't forgive Brooke completely but was dealing with it by being friends with her.

FLASHBACK

_Lucas was sitting out on the porch watching the sun set when he heard footprints behind him and almost instatnly he knew who it was._

_"I thought you'd never come." He said and he heard a light sigh._

_"How'd you know it was me?" She asked and he laughed a little. Sometimes he wished he could tell her the real reason he knew it was her. It was because he thought that she was his soulmate and when you have a soulmate you can tell when their presence is there._

_"I can feel you. I don't know how to explain it but I just feel you." He said still looking at the sunset. She came out behind him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." He said. She nodded._

_"Lucas about...you know, " She said talking with her hands, he nodded, "I just think that it was.." She started but got interupted._

_"A huge mistake, ya I know." He said still looking at the sunset which made him not see the pained expression on her face. "We never shuold have done it Brooke and i'm sorry for it." He said not looking at her._

_"Lucas this is just as much my fault as it is yours. It takes two to do what we did." She said trying to reason with him. She wanted to tell him something that was on her mind but she decided against it._

_"I know, but I should of had the desency to stop it. We shouldn't have done it Brooke." He said still not looking at her. She sighed frustrated._

_"Lucas would you just look at me!" She half yelled at him but he didn't look. _

_"I can't." He said. She sighed again letting tears well into her eyes._

_"Why?"She said, sadness filling her voice. "Are you that ashamed of me?" She said looking down and he finally looked at her with a hint of anger._

_"How could you think that? Brooke I..." He started but got a small giggle out of her and he stopped._

_"Made you look." She said smiling at him and he smiled in return. He looked back at the sunset and was still smiling._

_"Brooke?" He said and she faced him._

_"Yah?" She replied._

_"Do you think it's possible to forget that it ever happened and maybe start to be friends?" He asked looking at her. At first she was a little shocked and hurt but softly smiled._

_"I think that can be arranged," she said and decided to add a little humour, "just let me check my schedule." She said looking in her coat, "Damn where did I but that?" She said almost laughing._

_"Check up your ass near the piece of bullshit." He said and they both started laughing and then had a comfortable silence. Both smiling, at what they had just reached._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh Brooke, you are the worst liar in the history of time!" Lucas said laughing at her attempts to cover up. Everyone headed up to her room and opened her door only to find her there lying in her bed peacefully asleep. Brooke silently sighed in relief and then Lucas yelled.

"KELLY BROOKLYN SCOTT!" He yelled at her and she shot up and looked at him. Everyone looked at him because of the middle name but they understood why he gave her the middle name now.

"What, dad?" She said innocently. He looked at her very angry and he pointed to her running outfit which was in her laundry basket. _Damn it,_ She thought to herself.

"Where were you?" He asked already knowing the answer, he sighed as he saw the look on her face, "Kelly you're supposed to be on bed rest, you're not allowd to run Kelly. You really could get hurt." He said softening a little. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, dad. I really am but you know me, I can't just sit in a crappy bed all day, "She said and then a look on Haley's face, "no offense to your lovely beds, "She said smiling at the now beaming Haley, "but I need to get out of here." She said looking at him.

"Kelly, sweetie I know that you need to have some fun and everything and I would like you to have it but my parenting skills come first, you know that. You are not allwod to go anywhere without someone with you, at least." He said and Kelly smiled nodding. Just then Lucas' phone rang and he looked at the caller ID Clarkson S. Lucas eondered for a second and smiled. "It's about time you called. I've been waiting like two days." He said into the phone. Everyone looked at eachother as Lucas laughed and looked at his watch. "Ya sure, how about in 20 minutes...k see ya then Sum." He said hanging up and as he did all eyes were on him.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked giving him a smirk, he shook his head blushing a little.

"That was Summer." He said and everyone looked at him confused.

"Who's Summer? "Nathan asked. Who was this Summer person.

"The girl I was dancing with at the club we went to awhile ago. We gave eachother our numbers and she called me saying that she wanted to hang out together at her studio and she asked if you guys wanted to come." Lucas said and everyone looked at eachohther and they all nodded. Brooke was a little jealous though.

Truth be told Lucas and Summer had benn hanging out at her studio for the past two weeks. When Lucas wasn't at the hospital with Kelly he was talking to Summer. She really was a great person and she helped him through it and explained to him that everything happens for a reason and that maybe this was his chance to change things between himself and Kelly. He really liked Summer. He may love Brooke but he liked Summer because she was there for him and she comforted im first before anything else.

Everyone left except Brett who stopped Kelly from leaving. Kelly looked at him strangley as he held her arm and brought her back over to the bed. She laughed a little.

"You're not going to take me right here are you?" She said smirking slightly but stopped as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. He sat beside herand looked at her.

"Don't you ever do that again." He said sternly, "Kelly, I know that we haven't been going out the long but I don't know what i'd do if anything ever happened to you." He said looking down at his hands. He was very worried when he had found out that she was out of bed.

Kelly lifted his chin up so that he was looking her in the eyes and she grabbed both of his hands.

"Brett, i'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way. I just...needed to get out of here. I needed to go do something, you know?" She said willing him to understand. He pulled out of her grasp and stood up a little angry.

"No, Kelly I don't know." He put his hands on top of his head and sighed; frustrated, "God damn it, Kelly. What if something happened to you!" He yelled and she looked down. He calmed down and went to sit beside her, he could hear her sobbing. "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you." He said and she shot her head up to look at him. Tears were straking down her face.

"Really?" She said looking at him disbelievingly. No one had ever said they loved her when she was in relationship's and actually meant it. He lifted up her chin smiling softly.

"Of course I do. You make me happy and I know it's kind of early and you don't have to say it back or anything."He said and she nodded. She wasn't ready to say it just yet. She knew she was falling for him hard and wanted to say it to him but she needed to know if he was actually going to stick around.

She gave a soft smile and leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and blissful and neither of them had experienced this before. It got a little more passionate and that's when Brett pulled away looking into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"No more scaring me, okay?" He said sincerly and she nodded and they both stood up. He was about to walk out when she stopped him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could because she was still hurting. He held her close trying not to hurt her and kissed her on the head.

Then they pulled apart and interlocked hands and headed for the front of the house. When they got outside everyone was already in the car. It wasn't until Haley screamed out the window, "Haul ass you guys, we ain't gettin' any younger!" That they made their way to the car smiling and chuckling a little.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Honestly I think Kelly and Brett are cute. I like writing them and it's always fun writing Kelly. In the next couple of chapters drama will start to happen. Nothing major...at first. Lol. Until next time!


	10. Summer's Play House

Sorry about the lack of updating this story...i'm having like major writer's block and i'm focusing more on one of my stories rather then all three of them. Ok so I got a few questions that I will answer for some of you...

Iluvmedou: Ok so I'm not right sure yet what i'm going to put for her reason yet so I don't know if I should have had Jeyton together back then or what...I mean I was thinking about it but i'm not sure...lol but her and Lucas will have a talk and he'll ask her the reason why she had left. If you have any suggestions, just let me know:)

Lemonwedges4: Ok so if you go back to the first chapter and read the authors note it will say that they are not brothers. I might not have made that clear enough in the story...sorry about that :P

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They pulled into the parking lot of a big building. They all got out and headed towads the front doors. The walked up to the receptionists' desk and she smiled brightly.

"Well, hello Lucas. Nice to see you again, go ahead she's in the studio. "She said smiling at Lucas, he nodded and replied.

"Thanks Michelle." He said and they all walked down a long corridor, all giving eachother confused faces except Lucas who was leading the way. They finally reached a big room and there standing in the middle of it was a girl sitting on the floor with a pen in her mouth and paper on the floor. Lucas smiled brightly and Brooke noticed this. It was killing her to see him look so happy when he saw this girl. That was supposed to be the way he looked at her. Then again she was engaged.

"Hey loser, writing lame ass songs again?" He said causing her to look up and kink her eyevrow as they all walked over.

"Lame ass? Excuse me but my songs are awesome AND they over rule your basketball sketches anyday." She said smiling and smirking a little. He helped her up and they hugged and Brooke felt really jealous and didn't like this girl one bit.

"Guys, this is Summer Clarkson," He said as they broke apart" Sum, this is Haley and Nathan, "He said pointing at them and they waved, "this is Peyton and Jake, "He said pointing at them and they smiled, "this is Brooke and _Carlos, _"He said making the name Carlos sound like a plague which gave Brooke a flutter of hope as she glared at him, "and this is Nathan and Haley's son Brett and my daughter Kelly." He said as he went over to Kelly and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled proudly at Summer and stuck her hand out letting go of Brett's. Summer smiled back and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Summer. Anyone my dad likes I guess is pretty cool." She said and kept smiling. Summer smiled. _This girl is sweet, _Summer thought.

"Thanks Kelly. Okay so I was just debating on what we all should do. We could either go to my house, which has like a pool and everything...or well ya that's it." She said smiling causing Lucas to smiled brightly.

"Why you gonna take us all on at once?" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Lucas!" Haley said chuckling a bit and Summer smiled and then smirked.

"Maybe, why is that a challenge Scott?" Summer said walking closer to Lucas and getting in his face. He walked a little closer to her.

"Oh you bet it's a challenge. Besides I don't think you could handle all of us. " Lucas said challenging her even more. She smirked mischeviously.

"Your probably right, but I could handle you." She whispered to him and turned around and started walking out of the building and yelled, "Come on people, les go!" Lucas smiled a bit and headed out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

They all drove up to a large house and all gaped at it, except Lucas who just walked up to the front door not mesmorized at all. It was gorgeous and by the beach like Haley's except it had beautiful gardens surrounding it. It had a huge balcony and had a gazillion windows. They walked in and Summer started to explain the house.

"Okay, so i've got a pool of course. I've got a gym for basketball and running and soccer and well every sport, which is down the hall to the left. I've got a studio for recordings and everything, ugh i've got the biggest selection of clothes you could think of. I've got 9 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a kitchen, den, livingroom, dining room, and i've got a balcony upstairs. There's a dancing studio to the left of the house which i'll probably be so yah, make yourselves at home and we'll all have diner at 6. Is that cool?" Summer asked and smiled as everyone still had their mouthes open.

"Summer, you have like the most wikidest house i've ever seen." Haley said mouth gaping. Summer laughed and said thank you. Everyone said that it was okay for dinner and Kelly came up to Summer.

"Yah it's amazing. I mean we have a house similar to this but not this big." Kelly said mouth gaping also. Brett kissed her on the side of the head and she turned to him and smiled before looking away. She blushed a little, who knew a former player could be such a sweetheart? For some reason though..she was finding herself becoming a little distant. Summer saw the gesture and smiled warmly. It was these kinds of kids that got to far places in life with eachother.

"Thanks, so everyone just go anywhere and i'll meet you back at six." She said and everyone nodded and headed off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jake and Peyton decided to go to the balcony for some air. When they got out there they gasped. It was overlooking a beautiful beach where you could see the waves and some people walking there. Jake sat in one of the chairs and Peyton sat on his lap and she sighed.

"Oh my god, Jake it's beautiful. I don't think i've ever seen something as beautiful as this." Peyton said looking at the beach. Jake held her from behind.

"I have. You." He said and she turned to face him and laughed.

"Cheeeeeeeeesy!" She said and then leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back and she pulled away. "Jake, I want a baby." Peyton said in all seriousness which caught Jake off guard.

"You do? Are you sure Pey, cause last time..." He trailed off trying not to upset her but when she looked away he knew he did. "No Pey, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He started but she turned to face him tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes you did!" She yelled at him getting up and turning to face him. "I know it was my fault, okay?" She said starting to cry. Jake got up and went to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Stop!"

"Peyton, what happened was not your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen Pey. "He said trying to calm her down. She looked at him and went to hug him. He gathered her in his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry Jake, I should have listened to you. I never should have gotten up outta bed. I should have stayed there. Maybe if I had the baby would still have been here." She said crying harder. Jake hugged her close tears forming in his own eyes.

He remembered the day when their unborn baby had died due to a terrible fall down the stairs when Peyton was 30. Peyton was eight motnhs pregnant and decided to get up and go down the stairs to get a glass of water but ended up slipping down them and getting sent to the hospital. Peyton had only suffered minor injuries but the baby. The baby had survived...at first. But after two weeks in the hopsital the baby had a defect in its heart and it had collapsed before they could get to it causing the baby to stop breathnig and therefore it passed away. Both Peyton and Jake had been heartbroken and it took Peyton a long tim e to get over the fact that the baby had died. Everyday she attepted to phone Brooke but got no answer.

Peyton blamed herself everyday and regretted going downstairs that night and wanted to stay in their house forever because she figured she'd kill someone else's baby if she went outside. Finally, Jake convinced her that it was not her fault and eventually Peyton came to terms with it.

"Okay. If that's what you want, then we'll try again, hunny." Jake said while pushing Peyton far enough away from him so that he was looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

"That's what I want Jake, that's all I want." She said and they kissed again only it led to a little more then just kissing...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brett and Kelly outside to where there was woods and trees. They were walking through the woods holding hands when Brett looked over and saw that Kelly was smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked chuckling a bit. She stopped smiling and then looked at him while they were walking.

"You. I mean how sweet you are." She said and he smiled at her.

"Not buying it." He said and she laughed a little and then rolled her eyes.

"Damn, you know me to well. " She said and looked at his face, "Okay well ever since we kissed in my room there has been the biggest smudge of lipstick on your face and I couldn't help but leave it there." She said now bursting out laughing.

He stopped and let go of her hand and started to vigoraciolly rubbing at his face causing Kelly to break into another fit of giggles.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" He said trying to grab her but she was already half way down the path. They were running through the woods, him chasing after her. It was then that Brett noticed that she was fast. _Holy crap, i'm a basketball player and I can't catch up to my own girlfriend, _He thought laughing at it. So he started to run faster.

Finally he saw that she had stopped at what looked like a dead end. He smiled to himself slowly coming up from behind her. Unbeknownst to Brett, Kelly knew he was there. She could sense him, she could feel him. It was something you gained when you knew the person well. Just when Brett was about to grab her she turned around and, startled, Brett fell backwards.

"Oh would ya look at that. I got you first...smart girl 2, stupid boy 0." She said laughing and took off running up a slope. Brett noticed it and got a little nervous.

"Kelly I don't think going up there is such a good idea!" He yelled but knew she probably didn't care. He got up and ran after her up the slope.

After running some ways up the slope he finally got to the top and noticed that there was only more woods and what seemed to be a wall. Kelly was no where in sight and Brett was getting more worried. Why couldn't he find her? What if something happened to her? What if he never got the chance to...

Just then he felt a pair of hands jolt around his waist and he shreiked causing Kelly to fall to the ground laughing hard. Brett turned around to the, now, histarical Kelly on the ground laughing. He shook his head.

"Jesus Kelly, you scared the crap out of me!" He half yelled half laughed. She just kept laughing and he held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up still laughing.

"Oh...my...god...that...was...so...funny...you should...have...saw...your face!" She said trying to gasp for air. Finally the laughter let down a little and she took a more happy tone. "Oh I almost forgot, come're." She said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the wall he had seen.

They walked over to a little hole and Kelly started to gently crawl through it. Then she got frustrated about something and started moving again. When Brett finally got through what he saw almost made him gasp. On the other side of the hole was a beautiful lake with a waterfall. It was secluded and it was gorgeous, none the less it was a place to come think.

Brett looked over at Kelly and smiled as he saw her amazed at the sight. He cam up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was startled at first but then relaxed into them. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before he noticed that she no longer had her arm in the sling that she was supposed to have it in.

"Kelly where's your sling?" Brett asked in a worried and annoyed tone. He let go of her and turned her to face him. She sighed.

"I don't need it. My arm is fine, Brett." She said, tired of all the, are you okay s and the how are you feeling s. It was getting very annoying.

"Kelly.."Brett cautioned but she stopped him by yelling.

"Would you just stop it! Okay? I'm fine, and I don't need you to be my dad right now!" She yelled walking a little bit away from him.

Brett looked at her and almost wanted to yell to. But he knew that she was right in some way. He was acting like her dad in a way but then again he wasn't. He was acting like a protective and caring boyfriend. He loved her and he wanted her to be safe, what was the crime in that?

Brett stayed silent and she let out a bitter laugh.

"Stop acting like you know me because you don't." She said looking at the lake and Brett walked up to her.

"Then let me get to know you, Kel. Let me in." He said and she turned to face him a little sad.

"I can't." She said ready to turn away from him but he stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Why? Don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been distant. What's wrong, just tell me." He pleaded with her and she looked away. "Kelly." He said and she looked back with tears in her eyes.

"I can't Brett, I just..." She sobbed and paused, "I'm scared." She whispered so low Brett could barely hear her from where he was standing.

"What are you scared of, baby?" He said and she looked down still in tears. "Babe, whatever it is, i'll be there if you let me." He said also getting tears in his eyes. It was killing him to see her cry. He hated it. When she didn't say anything he nodded his head, "Look i'll go back to the house and hang out there for awhile...but come find me when you wanna talk, Kel."

He let go of her and turned away from her and started to walk away but then heard a small tiny voice obviously filled with tears and sadness.

"I'm scared of love." She peeped out and he turned around to face her hurt face. "I'm scared that if I fall in love that they're just going to end up leaving me. Just like my mom did. I loved her and she was taken away from me." She said looking into his eyes. "And i'm scared that the feelings I have towards you are so much more then that." She finished, tears streaming down her face. Brett ran back to her and hugged her tightly whispering things in her ears. She hugged him back just as tight.

"Baby, I am never going to leave you. I promise you. I'm always going to be here for you and nothing will ever change that." He said into her ear and she just hugged him tighter.

Just then she pulled away and looked into his eyes. They looked just as scared as her own. She kissed his nose and he smiled softly. Finally mustering up the courage, she said the one thing that Kelly Scott thought would never get caught saying to another boy ever again.

"I love you, Brett." She said and his initial shock was brought to passion as he kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Kelly." He said and she kissed him again and they fell to the ground kissing and all was well until Kelly pulled away. "What is it?" He said and she giggled.

"You're on my hair." She said and he laughed and began to get up saw Kelly make a face and he looked over to see her arm bleeding a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried and she nodded sitting up. She leaned over and kissed him again.

"Ya, I think I am...hunny" She said and giggled. He frowned.

"Hunny?" He asked and she nodded again and kissed him.

"Yep, hunny." She said and wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him again. They both smiled into eachother's mouths. Finally both were in a loving relationship and actually cared for eachother. Little did they know that they were going to get a little visit from two other people who really don't like the two together...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uh Oh...trouble up ahead!

Spoilers:

Naley fluff

Brooke gets jealous???

Brucas talk

Brelly (Brett and Kelly) fight


End file.
